


Las Aventuras del Señor Anterior

by Aratziel



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Family Bonding, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Union Drama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratziel/pseuds/Aratziel
Summary: El alma del Lord Anterior aún está viva en Raizel, y tiene planes. Traducción  autorizada de "The Previous Lord's Adventure" por Queen_of_the_Ruckus.
Relationships: Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Previous Lord's Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569500) by [Queen_of_the_Ruckus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Ruckus/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Ruckus). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Autora:
> 
> ¡Un gran agradecimiento a todos los que han estado creando contenido para fans de Noblesse! Lo he devorado todo con avidez y ahora es justo devolver el favor. ¡Espero que disfruten! ~
> 
> Esta es el link de la historia original en AO3: [The Previous Lord's Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569500/chapters/51424144)
> 
> No duden en ir a dejarle su amor =).
> 
> Notas de Traductora:
> 
> ¡Hola! He decidido partir traduciendo este dirvertido fic con la intención de comenzar a ampliar el escaso fandom de Noblesse en español, sobretodo ahora que se viene el anime. ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mí!
> 
> Las invito a buscar la página de facebook: Noblesse -Boys Love
> 
> No olviden ponerle "me gusta" a la página para estar al tanto de todo.

Capítulo 1

Los números se derraman rápidamente por la pantalla en la medida que procesa sus últimas pruebas. La hora es bastante irrelevante ya que no habrá clases al día siguiente, pero asume que es tarde. Frankenstein ha puesto alarmas para prevenir olvidarse de cosas importantes, como el té o el trabajo, pero para lo demás se ha instalado en el laboratorio del sótano, subnivel 3. Está frunciendo el ceño ante una idea que ciertamente no funcionará, cuando su conexión con el Maestro se oscurece. Se pone rígido, con hielo en su estómago. Busca a Raizel, pero se sorprende al descubrir que no hay nada allí. No puede sentirlo a través del vínculo.

Su silla está en el suelo y él se encuentra a medio camino hacia el ascensor antes que sus pensamientos destilen a un punto de consideración adecuado — _¿Qué podría haber ocurrido? ¿Está dormido? ¿En peligro? ¿Ha sido vencido? Seguramente no muerto. Absolutamente no muerto. ¿Dormido, entonces? Por favor, Dios, que sólo este dormido, por favor Raizel_ —. Toma el ascensor que está esperando en su piso, pero lamenta su elección ya que no puede hacer nada más que caminar durante el ascenso.

Vuela a la habitación de Raizel al instante que le es posible y, de repente, se siente cohibido ante la elaborada puerta. Arrastra los pies por un momento, antes de decidir que golpearla bajo estas circunstancias es inapropiado. Con gran expectación, abre la puerta…

…a una habitación vacía. Las cortinas susurran con la brisa de la venta abierta. La ventana del Maestro.

Frankenstein se queda congelado. Esto es tan familiar, todo es tan familiar. Esta misma escena acecha sus pesadillas, tanto las que tiene despierto como las inducidas por la Lanza Oscura. Los detalles son diferentes, pero el núcleo permanece: está solo en la habitación que Raizel solía ocupar, la ventana abierta, él sintiéndose indefenso.

— _Atrápame si puedes..._

Las palabras revolotean a través de su mente con un curioso acento en ellas, muy poco parecido al de Raizel. La conexión se cierra de nuevo en un instante y no hay nada más.

Salta a través de la maldita ventana abierta y corre tan rápido como es inhumanamente posible, destruyendo por completo todo lo que tiene la mala suerte de encontrarse bajo sus pies, hacia la guía fugaz de un único pensamiento errante.

Puede o no tener pensamientos tan blasfemos como encerrar, a su regreso, al Maestro en una habitación con ventanas que no se puedan abrir. Porque, sin duda, volverá con él. Lucha por mantener a raya el pánico con pensamientos frívolos, aferrándose al extraño fragmento que no es del todo su Maestro, pero que es lo suficientemente similar para investigar.

***

En la casa silenciosa, M-21 se despierta de un sueño muerto, con los ojos súbitamente abiertos. Sale cautelosamente de su habitación.

***

Frankenstein voltea la cabeza y patina hasta detenerse de golpe en un concurrido estacionamiento, estrellándose de lleno contra el costado de un automóvil, que definitivamente no estaba mirando, y parece no darse cuenta. El viento es triturado por sus pulmones, él silencia las alarmas y la curiosidad de los transeúntes de forma instintiva, con un poco de su poder, dejando atrás el vehículo de seguro no abollado, sin pensarlo. Había vislumbrado el perfil de su Maestro recortado contra luces de colores deslumbrantes, desapareciendo en lo que parece ser un bullicioso club nocturno.

Se abre camino hacia el interior (manipulando casualmente la percepción de quienes lo rodean para poder pasar sin obstáculos), respirando un poco más controlado ahora que su Maestro está contenido en este espacio, y escanea la apretada multitud de ebrios, una veintena de cosas ondulantes. Al no localizarlo de inmediato, procede (tan sistemáticamente como le es posible en el entorno actual) a abrirse paso entre la multitud. Cambia su bata de laboratorio a algo más adecuado mientras intenta recordar lo que su Maestro podría haber estado vistiendo. Después de lo que parece un periodo insoportablemente largo para el pobre Frankenstein, sus ojos captan un destello rubí y plateado entre la masa de cuerpos que se retuercen en la pista de baile.

Raizel parece estar felizmente aplastado entre un par de bailarines entusiastas y a Frankenstein lo inunda un complejo cóctel de emociones. Después de unos momentos, Raizel llama la atención de Frankenstein, realizando unos movimientos de baile que logran que la cara de su sirviente se ponga carmesí y luego se separa para encontrarse con él en el bar. Raizel se sienta entre un par de asientos ocupados.

Frankenstein mira con dagas en los ojos al ocupante junto a él hasta que se aleja a trompicones en estado de ebriedad, en una interacción que dura aproximadamente 3 segundos. Se deja caer deliberadamente y se vuelve hacia Raizel, por completo perplejo y bastante molesto. Con gran dificultad, comienza vacilante: —Mi Señor…

Raizel ladea la cabeza, apoyando su cuerpo de lado contra la barra, presionando la mano contra su mejilla, mientras se gira para mirar a Frankenstein. Una sonrisa extraña adorna su rostro y sus ojos se iluminan con perversa alegría —Oh, _eres_ brillante. ¡Lo entendiste más rápido de lo que esperaba! Pero, en realidad, debería haber esperado esto de ti. —Raizel ríe salvajemente.

Frankenstein se atraganta y casi muere.

—¿S-señor? ¿Señor Anterior? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué _mierda_? ¡Qué _Mierda_! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿No se supone que estás muerto? ¡Libera a mi maestro ahora mismo! Devuélvemelo. Inmediatamente. —Su compostura comienza a regresar cuando las palabras se deslizan, el tono evoluciona rápidamente a uno de furia y órdenes.

—Mmm… ¡Nop! No aún, de todas formas. Me estoy _divirtiendo_ demasiado con esto. ¡Y aún no termino! Ni mucho menos.

Frankenstein contiene a la fuerza a la Lanza Oscura. Se traga el impulso de darle un puñetazo a este idiota divino en la bonita cara de su Maestro. Preferiría morir antes que dañar el cuerpo de su Maestro, habitado como está por una basura tan molesta. Se repite esto a sí mismo en el silencio que sigue entre ellos, en una letanía de autocontrol.

En ese momento una de las personas con las que “Raizel” había estado bailando se desliza hacia el otro lado y el Señor se gira suavemente para inclinarse y posar de manera tentadora. Palabras peligrosamente indecorosas se escurren de su lengua, en la suave voz de Raizel.

Violentos temblores se apoderan de Frankenstein mientras su estómago se aprieta.

—Pues sí, me _gustaría_ volver contigo a _tu_ casa —ronronea el Señor mientras bate amablemente las largas pestañas de Raizel—. ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos solo nosotros dos, o deberíamos intentar encontrar…?

La pregunta del Señor se interrumpe abruptamente cuando la mano de Frankenstein lo agarra del hombro y lo hace girar bruscamente para enfrentarlo. —¿Qué _demonios_ estas tratando de hacer? Nos vamos.

La mirada de Raizel está llena de diversión mientras mira a Frankenstein desde los ojos hasta la mano en su hombro.

Frankenstein lo libera de inmediato, luciendo mortificado. Raizel se vuelve hacia su pretendiente y se disculpa. —Aparentemente, mi compañero aquí es del tipo celoso. Lamento tener que excusarme. Tal vez nos veamos de nuevo otra vez.

—Y un demonio —murmura Frankenstein, agarrando firmemente a Raizel por la muñeca y escoltándolo a la fuerza fuera del club, sin querer arriesgarse a perderlo nuevamente entre la multitud. Su mano está cuidadosamente controlada, pero casi inamovible alrededor de su delicado Maestro. Su aura furiosa hace que los más cercanos se alejen evitándolo para salir sin incidentes.

***

M-21, Tao y Takeo encuentran a Frankenstein y Raziel, aparentemente saliendo de algún tipo de altercado, en medio de una calle del centro de Seúl. Detienen el coche y observan, deliberando sobre si debiesen fingir que no los han visto y simplemente conducir de regreso a casa. De verdad no quieren quedar atrapados en el fuego cruzado al que ninguno de ellos podría sobrevivir si esos dos _estuvieran_ peleando, y la situación definitivamente parecía estar por encima de su salario. Además, ninguno de ellos quería que tener que elegir un bando.

Frankenstein registra su presencia justo cuando Tao está por pisar el acelerador para arrancar, deteniéndolos con irritación.

—¡Perfecto! Sube al auto. —Frankenstein tira a Raizel hacia ellos, arrastrándolo por el brazo.

—¡Ooh!, ¡qué novedoso! Los humanos realmente son maravillosos. ¿Quién hubiera pensado tal cosa? ¿Esto también funciona con electricidad?

Frankenstein lo ignora. Abre la puerta del asiento trasero, empuja a Raizel hacia abajo y a través de la puerta, haciendo una pausa para poner el seguro de niños antes de cerrarla de golpe. —¡Oye! —es interrumpido.

Se endereza, mira hacia el cielo y deja escapar un largo suspiro. Su previsión se ve recompensada de inmediato cuando los sonidos de un intento fallido llegan a sus oídos. De repente, gira sobre los talones y se dirige hacia la puerta del lado del conductor. Golpeando el cristal, le indica a Tao que salga. Tao salta enérgicamente, nervioso por la extraña atmósfera. —Metete atrás, Takeo está al medio. Asegúrate de que esté abrochado correctamente. Takeo, cuidado con tu arma. Mantenla fuera de su alcance.

—Um… ¿quieres que abroche a Takeo, Jefe?

Frankenstein se vuelve para mirarlo, su aura rezuma terriblemente. —Tao, abróchale el cinturón al _Maestro_. No me importa lo que hagas con Takeo.

Tao traga saliva y se retira.

El coche está en silencio excepto por sus pasos alrededor. Takeo se inclina y maniobra delicadamente el cinturón de seguridad en el cuerpo de Raizel, evitando con cuidado cualquier contacto físico con el hombre. Raizel lo mira con curiosidad, una agudeza calculadora en su mirada normalmente pensativa. —Discúlpeme usted. —Takeo está bastante seguro de que ha visto a Raizel abrocharse el cinturón antes, pero Frankenstein los está haciendo sentir lo suficientemente incómodos como para seguir sus órdenes sin cuestionar. No que normalmente cuestionen su juicio cuando se trata del señor Raizel.

En el instante que se acomodan, Frankenstein se desvía hacia la noche. Sus cabezas golpean contra los reposacabezas y los neumáticos chillan. Se siente bien tener algo en lo que ocupar sus manos, algo en lo al menos distraer un poco su mente. Está luchando contra la muy confusa necesidad de envolver sus manos alrededor del elegante cuello de su Maestro y estrangularlo. O, más exactamente, ahogarlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Pero el impulso también le da ganas de vomitar, arrancarse trozos de su propia carne y saltar de un puente desde una altura fatal (cualquiera que sea la altura que tendría que ser para una persona como él). Así que no. Definitivamente no pondrá sus manos en el hombre en el asiento detrás de él, caminando en la piel de su Maestro.

—Muy bien, seré yo quien muerda la bala en este caso. ¿Qué _demonios_ fue eso, Jefe? ¿Qué sucede? —espeta M-21, con la espalda rígida y el ceño fruncido.

Frankenstein permanece callado durante un largo, incómodo y prolongado momento. Entonces deja escapar otro suspiro audible. Desde el asiento trasero llega una exclamación emocionada, seguida de chillidos y gestos salvajes que son completamente extraños y surrealistas, viniendo de la boca y las extremidades de Raizel —. ¡Frankenstein, ¿no me digas que… estos son tus _hijos_?!

Frankenstein suspira y se inclina un poco sobre el volante.

El trío está mirando a Raizel como si se hubiera quitado una elaborada máscara y se hubiera revelado como el Doctor Crombell. El vello de sus brazos y cuello se eriza.

—Mmm… ¿o estos dos son tuyos y el de tipo lobo de Muzaka? Ya sabes, siempre me pregunté sus intenciones con mi querido Raizel. Es muy _noble_ de tu parte jugar como su padrastro…

—¿Quién eres tú? —exige Takeo serio, congelado mientras Raizel juguetea con la punta de un largo mechón de su cabello.

—¿¿Jefe?? —Tao se dirige a Frankenstein, su tono aumentando a medida que la palabra se apaga.

—El Señor Anterior de los Nobles. Su alma estaba en la pieza de Ragnarok que reponía al Maestro. Por favor, no lo animen. —Frankenstein mira severamente el reflejo de Raizel en el espejo retrovisor.

—Encantado —dice el poseedor de Raizel, sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza al trío estupefacto.

—¿Dónde está el señor Raizel entonces? —pregunta M-21 lentamente.

—¿También está ahí? ¿Podemos… hablar con él? —pregunta Tao con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Por favor?

—Él está dormido dentro. ¡Estoy cuidando su alma! —Una mirada de inmensa satisfacción se desliza por los rasgos normalmente estoicos de Raizel—. No teman, esto es para su beneficio. ¡Mi pobre Raizel está tan cansado! Sólo accedió a esto por cómo yo me culpaba tanto a mí mismo… Esto es tan bueno como irse a dormir para él, muy similar, ya ven. No estoy recurriendo a ninguno de sus poderes, todo lo que hago es de mi propia astilla de alma. —Aquí, sus ojos se cierran mientras coloca una mano en su pecho, haciendo una pausa para un énfasis dramático antes de acelerar sus palabras—. Y, por supuesto, le prometí que lo despertaría en caso de peligro para aquellos a quienes protege. Ahora, ¡explícame el espléndido color de tu cabello! —Raizel asiente a Takeo—. ¿Esto es obra de Frankenstein? ¿Cómo se logra?

Frankenstein ignora su pregunta. —¿El Maestro estuvo de acuerdo con esto? ¿Estás siendo honesto? ¿Esto realmente le dará algo de tiempo?

—Siempre eres tan serio cuando se trata de tu Maestro… ¡Por supuesto! Soy un gran Señor, ¿verdad? Eso no cambió solo porque me fui al sueño eterno —extendió la mano para tocar el hombro rígido de Takeo, luego rio—. ¡Oh, vivir como humano es realmente espléndido! Olvídate de esa corte sofocante… ¡Oh, mi pobre, querida Raskreia! Me pregunto si podría convencerla en persona que Raizel sería una mejor opción para Señor… ¿Liberarla para que haga cosas como esta? ¡ _Aunque no es una petición frívola!_ Raizel aún insiste en cumplir con su deber, eso es obvio por el estado de su alma. Sería un destino _mucho_ mejor para él.

—No —gruñe Frankenstein —, bajo ninguna circunstancia llevarás a mi Maestro contigo a Lukedonia. Su voluntad es vivir su vida aquí.

—¡Ja! Como si pudieras detenerme. Aun así, es injusto que no me dejes andar por aquí libremente. ¡¿Sabías que ya ni siquiera tengo un nombre?! La única razón por la que mi pobre Raizel no sufrió el mismo destino es porque su título era demasiado terrible para que él lo soportara. Era necesario ocultárselo a todos menos a algunos, por lo que se siguió llamando por su nombre. Yo nunca tuve la opción. Me tranquilizaría poder vivir de manera informal por un tiempo, aunque sea fugaz.

—Viejo maldito, debes saber que nunca te dejaré usar a mi Maestro de esa manera. Resígnate, estarás confinado hasta que despierte.

El Señor Anterior no parece muy preocupado por esta declaración, y en su lugar se ocupa de observar el mundo a través del auto a toda velocidad, presionando distraídamente los botones de la puerta y haciendo girar el cabello de Takeo.

—¿Por qué no puedo sentir al Maestro en nuestro vínculo? ¿Me estás bloqueando? —Frankenstein mira fijamente las líneas que pasan destellando en la carretera.

—¡Por supuesto! Seguramente lo despertarías. Está en una forma terrible. El descanso es realmente bueno para él. De seguro estás de acuerdo.

Asiente levemente, con el rostro rígido. —¿Qué estabas intentando hacer antes? ¿Sólo estabas tratando de meterte conmigo? Incluso _tú deberías_ tener más sentido común _que eso_.

—¡Ja! “ _Poseído_ ” —resopla Tao, a su pesar. El Señor inclina la cabeza hacia atrás con satisfacción propia. Frankenstein los ignora a ambos.

—Bueno, Raizel _ama tanto_ a los niños, ya sabes. Se siente muy solo sin una familia. Pensé que crear algunas vidas en lugar de solo acabar con ellas traería luz y significado a su existencia más allá de su deber. ¡Cómo mi dulce Raskreia lo hizo por mí! No sabía que ustedes dos ya habían adquirido un puñado. ¡Estoy bastante impresionado! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo tomó hacerlos?! Seguramente no mucho. De mis conversaciones con Raizel deduje que solo despertó recientemente. ¿Son de antes, quizás?

Frankenstein parece tener un aneurisma. El coche se ralentiza drásticamente cuando su rostro y su cuerpo se contraen a través de una confusa oleada de estados emocionales. M-21 agarra el volante con sus dedos insensibles y los saca con suavidad de la carretera. De forma torpe extiende su pierna sobre la separación, presionando delicadamente su pie sobre el de Frankenstein hasta que el auto se detiene, luego estaciona. Se retira a su lado y traga. Difícil. ¿Qué diablos estaba insinuando este tipo?

—Yo… yo no sé qué decir a eso.

—¡Ja! Nunca imaginé _que tú_ …

—¡Ese era un puto _hombre_! ¡Y tú estabas tratando de montar una jodida orgía! ¡Con _humanos extraños al azar_! ¡Ni cinco minutos después de que sacaste a mi Maestro a dar una jodida vuelta! ¿Y qué _diablos_ quieres decir de mi relación con el Maestro? ¡¿Crees que tendríamos hijos juntos?! ¡Estos son adoptados! ¡¡ _Adoptados_!! —Una pausa —¡Y _no son_ nuestros hijos! Yo también soy un hombre, en caso de que no lo hayas notado. ¡No estamos juntos, él es mi _Maestro_! —Frankenstein termina sin aliento como si realmente pudiera explotar.

—Oh… Ahora, eso es interesante —ronronea el Señor con la voz de Raizel—. Nunca lo entendiste, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué jugaste a las casitas sin contrato durante tanto tiempo en Lukedonia? O tal vez, simplemente no lo admites. Me pregunto, ¿cuál podría ser la razón? Raizel aceptaría con gusto cualquier cosa que le quisieras ofrecer. Y yo soy de la opción de que el género _apenas_ importa en este tipo de cosas… Para alguien tan brillante, realmente no sabes mucho sobre nosotros.

El trío, en ese momento, por unanimidad decide largarse. M-21 acaba de empezar a extender su mano hacia la libertad y los dedos de Tao apenas habían agarrado la manija de la puerta cuando Frankenstein ladra —¡Quédense! —y luego—, ¡necesito que ustedes tres ayuden a proteger y contener a este _imbécil_! —Vuelve su atención al Señor esta vez—. Dejarás esto y regresaras en silencio con nosotros. Si realmente no estás quemando el alma del Maestro, entonces tus recursos están severamente limitados. Dudo que puedas defenderte adecuadamente, y yo no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme. Si debo refrenarte, lo haré.

—Pervertido —bromea “Raizel”, los labios se curvan en una sonrisa maliciosa, las cejas se alzan sugerentemente antes de volver a adoptar una expresión más desafiante. Todo es muy desconcertante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Autora: ¡Woohoo, primera publicación de fanfic! ¡Gracias por leer! Se fomentan las correcciones gramaticales y ortográficas, las ideas y los comentarios generales. Pido disculpas si el formato es un poco extraño. Lo escribí todo en el Google Drive de mi teléfono… Publicaré una nueva entrega en poco tiempo.  
>    
>  Nota de Traductora: No duden en dejar sus comentarios. Procuraré tener el próximo capítulo en poco tiempo. 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No le hagas caso, aprendió coreano en un club nocturno.

Capítulo 2

Son las primeras horas de la mañana de un domingo cuando la familia se encuentra reunida en la sala de Frankenstein. Raizel está acomodado en un sofá como si fuera su propio trono en su propio catillo en Lukedonia. El trío está sentado rígidamente en varios muebles alrededor de la habitación, lo que le otorga a Raizel un amplio espacio, cada uno de ellos vigilando de forma incómoda tanto a Raizel como a Frankenstein.

Frankenstein permanece de pie. Se da cuenta de su aura titilante y con esfuerzo, la domina. Se dirige a la habitación. —¡Entonces! Ciertos eventos han ocurrido esta noche que requieren explicación y alteraciones a todos sus horarios de trabajo —Frankenstein junta sus manos con un solo aplauso—. ¿Te importaría tomar la palabra? —Sus ojos se encuentran con los del falso Raizel.

—Tienes un mando señorial sobre tu clan, Frankenstein. ¡Estoy muy impresionado! Para empezar, la planificación por mi parte, les diré que pasaré mi tiempo explorando la zona y viviendo la vida que el Señor Raizel parece estar disfrutando tanto. Me aseguraré de vivir como un ser humano muy provechoso y agradable. Me han advertido que no me mezcle con los miembros de la escuela en nuestro cambio, y que anticipe mirar por la ventana con la tristeza más grande disponible…

—No, inténtalo de nuevo. Quiero detalles y la duración de tu arreglo con mi Maestro, y una actualización de su condición. Podemos discutir _tus planes_ después de eso. —Su cabeza se inclinó peligrosamente hacia adelante, con sus ojos fijos en Raizel.

—Ah, pero ¿por qué debería explicarte nuestro arreglo? Quizás los detalles estaban destinados a quedar entre Raizel y yo. _Es personal_. ¿Y qué si simplemente pretendiera regalarme una muestra de su nueva vida?

—Saltaste por una ventana abierta al instante de tenerlo en tus garras y luego procediste a tentar extraños para que pusieran sus sucias manos sobre su cuerpo. No puedes darte el lujo de decidir tu destino en este momento. Y si mi Maestro realmente tenía la intención de que esto se mantuviera oculto de mí, entonces es en menoscabo tuyo de alguna manera y lo terminaré. Dímelo o forzaré tu mano y lo despertaré.

El trío está muy incómodo en este punto, pero el choque de trenes es demasiado fascinante para que se desvíen o dejen que su atención divague, aunque sea un instante. M-21 está entretenido con algunas imágenes mentales de inspiración aparentemente divina y está mostrando evidencia de esto con bastante claridad. Afortunadamente, en este momento, Frankenstein solo tiene ojos para el poseedor de su Maestro y no se da cuenta.

La mirada divertida que cruza el rostro de Raizel le dice que el Señor Anterior lo está engañando.

—Me pararé sobre los tejados y blandiré la Lanza Oscura hasta que alguien de la Unión se de cuenta y venga a investigar, si es necesario. O, simplemente, podría atacar a M-21, aquí —El trance de M se rompe y traga saliva de forma audible, mirando rápidamente de un lado a otro con los ojos muy abiertos—. Debes despertarlo si se presenta alguna amenaza para los que ha tomado bajo sus alas, ¿correcto? O tal vez, debería patearle el trasero un poco a Shinwoo, él ha estado por un tiempo dejando todas esas migajas… —Se apaga un poco con nostalgia imaginando la violencia que sirve para calmarlo—. Él podría servir —El fantasma de una sonrisa cruza por sus labios mientras asiente débilmente para sí mismo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo despertaría algo tan trivial como una refriega artificial y no letal entre sus compañeros? Pero estoy divagando: mi querido Raizel habla mucho de un alimento llamado “Ramen” y ¿creo que es una de tus responsabilidades proporcionarlo?

Levanta una mano imperial que detiene el colapso inminente de Franken, una ola de poder opresor que se cierne sobre todos los reunidos.

—Digamos, por el bien de esta conversación, que pude haberle mentido a Raizel en este pequeño punto. No tengo ninguna intención de despertarlo solo para que se arroje de cabeza a la muerte con toda la seriedad de un Krasis Blaster suicida. Nadie necesita eso, así que tendrás que probar otra cosa. ¡Ahora sobre temas que importan! —Las manos de Raizel aplauden dos veces, como para cerrar el tema.

—El predecesor de Karias era… diferente —le suministra Frankenstein distraídamente a Tao, con la boca abierta para preguntar sobre este punto de confusión—. Bueno… admitiré que lo que dijiste nos lo haría más fácil a todos, en mantener al Maestro a salvo…

—¡Ves! Ahora, sobre ese ra…

—Pero eso también significa que le estás mintiendo a mi Maestro o a mí mismo. No puedo simplemente tomar tu palabra de que está bien y a salvo, o que aún este allí. Muéstramelo. Abre el vínculo para que pueda verlo por mí mismo —Su rostro está pálido y su estatura parece haber disminuido levemente, un poco menos alto, una pincelada menos ancho. Su cuerpo parece estirado y tenso.

Raizel parece considerar esto por un momento antes de asentir graciosamente, extendiendo su brazo para presentar su palma abierta a su antiguo conocido. Frankenstein cruza la habitación mecánicamente, sus propios movimientos no se registran en su mente, el pensamiento roto de que su Maestro ya se puede haber ido lucha por tragarlo en un entumecimiento. El trío de espectadores se mueve incómodo, preparándose para caer sobre el hombre que se parece al Señor Raizel si el miedo de Frankenstein resulta ser fundado.

Frankenstein se detiene inmediatamente frente a la figura de Raizel, sujetando delicadamente la mano que se le ofrece mientras pasa la mano vacía para descansar los dedos contra el costado de la cara de su Maestro. La diversión se apodera de esos rasgos elegantes antes que los ojos carmesíes se cierren—. Sé cuidadoso, ahora —Él respira.

Frankenstein se estremece levemente ante el susurro de su Maestro. Su respiración se detiene y sus ojos se cierran. Encuentra la mancha de tinta negra en su alma como si fuera un imán para sus pensamientos ferrosos. Lenta, delicadamente, aplica una mínima presión. La oscuridad de desvanece como nada y él roza algo cálido, vibrante y familiar. Su alma es del color de sus ojos cuando brillan, recordándole eternamente los primeros momentos de su contrato. Raizel se siente tranquilo en su sueño, acurrucado sobre sí mismo. Se mueve suavemente ante el toque de su enlace. _Lindo_.

Frankenstein permanece un momento en su presencia, disfrutando del cómodo resplandor. Entonces la oscuridad se fusiona y lo empuja de regreso a los confines de su propia silueta. Sus ojos parpadean abiertos y deja escapar el suspiro que había estado conteniendo.

***

—¡Entonces! Ahora que el anciano se fue, los sexis gatitos son libres para salir a jugar… O eso dicen lo humanos —El Señor hace una pausa para sorber algunos fideos más—. Entonces yo puedo ser yo, tú puedes ser tú, y mi querido Raizel puede seguir durmiendo en una feliz ignorancia. Por cierto, ¿cómo van los experimentos? ¿Necesitas más sangre u otros trozos útiles de mí? ¿Asumo que todavía estás trabajando con ellos y no estás pasando todo tu tiempo libre en el sótano, en compañía de tu propia mano?

Takeo deja caer su cuchara de vuelta a su cuenco, salpicando caldo sobre la mesa prístina.

—No le hagas caso, aprendió coreano en un club nocturno —Frankenstein le da a Takeo su propia servilleta para ayudarlo a limpiar el desorden. Ignorando al Señor Anterior, en su lugar Frankenstein se dirige a Tao—. Entonces voy a necesitar que trabajes horas extras hasta que el Maestro se despierte. Te compensaré en consecuencia.

Tao se ilumina de manera considerable —¡Por supuesto, Jefe! Cualquier cosa que necesites. —Sus ojos ya están vidriosos con los planes para gastar dicha compensación—. Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que te quedarás con nosotros, uh, Jefe del Jefe del… Jefe?

—Oh, me conformaría con una buena y larga visita. ¿Hasta que se de nuevo aviso? ¿Ese es el futuro probable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Autora: ¡Hola, queridos lectores!
> 
> Este capítulo no está tan lleno de travesuras como me hubiera gustado y algunas cosas tendrán que suceder antes del “smut”, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado de todos modos. De hecho, escribí esto después de haber resuelto lo que ahora pretendo que sea el capítulo 3, así que pronto tendré el próximo.
> 
> No vemos en breve ~
> 
> Nota de Traductora: Espero lo disfruten. Estaré subiendo pronto el siguiente =).


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vez Señor, siempre Señor…

Capítulo 3

Frankenstein cuelga el teléfono con un bufido. De alguna manera, supone que es algo bueno. Así los niños Nobles se salvarían de su… cuestionable influencia. Pero, por otra parte, la cual era en verdad más representativa de sus sentimientos, maldijo a Gajutel con la fuerza de cien mil almas hirvientes por su decisión de retirarlos. Tener a Seira, Regis o incluso a Rael cerca habría facilitado enormemente sus innumerables tareas. Supone que solo tendrá que contarlo como una perdida y seguir adelante. En realidad, después de todo no había esperado poder contratar a Gajutel como encargado, y sabía que lograr que Raskreia hiciera algo a la luz de la situación hubiera sido peor que inútil. ¿Pero que se le niegue la ayuda de _alguno_ de ellos? Bueno, eso fue doloroso.

—Maldito jubilado inútil —murmura, un poco de chispa se retira de sus ojos mientras se resigna a la situación. Ni siquiera puede encontrar en sí mismo enojo por el desaire hacia su Maestro. Después de todo, era mucho más preciso decir que era un desaire a…

—Oh, ¿estabas conversando con Gajutel K. Landergre? ¿Ese dispositivo imita…?

—¡UAH! —El chillido desgarbado se le escapa por completo. La piel de gallina se desliza por sus brazos como la Lanza Oscura mientras gira en el lugar para encontrar a Raizel merodeando casualmente dentro del santuario cerrado de su propia habitación, con la cabeza en una inclinación inusualmente dramática. La expresión desconocida en el rostro de su Maestro envía un escalofrío por su columna. Ni siquiera está cerca de acostumbrarse a esto. Menos si solo han pasado un par de días.

—Oh, me sorprendi…

—¡TAKEO! —grita martillando cada sílaba individualmente como si fuera una palabra separada, y llevándola a un tono más alto al final.

***

Cuando el mundo de Frankenstein cambió tan abruptamente, actuó de inmediato para mitigar el caos que de seguro estaba a punto de llover sobre ellos por el… invitado de su Maestro.

Había presentado sus excusas a la facultad y al personal de YeRan (acentuando un poco de su propio poder para suavizar los bordes de sus palabras distraídas) y había puesto a Tao a cargo de la escuela en su ausencia. M-21 fue puesto a cargo de manejar la seguridad de la escuela (con Tao detrás de las cámaras), ya que el lugar era demasiado vulnerable sin que asistieran sus residentes Nobles y su presidente mejorado, bajo un contrato Noble, y fuertemente armado.

Para dar cuenta de la ausencia de su Maestro y los niños Nobles en la escuela, Frankenstein había ideado un falso “estado de emergencia” para cualquier lugar imaginario del que sus estudiantes pensarán que provenían, retirándolos a todos a casa. En general, no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, como lo estaban todas las mejores mentiras. Tao también estaba a cargo de lanzar actualizaciones para las noticias de mierda y una procedencia creíble para la artimaña.

_—Tao puede manejarlo. Está diseñado para realizar múltiples tareas. Con toda probabilidad, también está haciendo malabares con un juego de Rol y una o dos telenovelas coreanas._

Takeo estaba a cargo de vigilar a su “Maestro” durante el horario comercial normal y la mayor parte del día, librando a Frankenstein para que realizara experimentos en el laboratorio del sótano como el loco que era. Después de horas el primer turno perteneció a Tao y el segundo a M-21.

Esperaba lograr un gran avance en la restauración de la vida de Raizel durante el período de su ausencia, cuando no había nada cerca para detenerlo. O, al menos, ese había sido el plan. El problema radicaba en la potencia del poder del Señor Anterior, y en el hecho de que no gastaba poder como Raizel.

Según todos los informes, Takeo debería ser el que actualmente está de guardia.

***

_—¿Por qué no vierte ese último pedacito de sí mismo en apuntalar a mi debilitado Maestro? —_ piensa frustrado.

—Porque la transferencia del alma a la fuerza vital es _difícilmente_ de uno a uno, y porque entonces carecería de capacidad para permitir que mi querido Raizel lamiera sus heridas, como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Esta es una mejor asignación de recursos. Realmente me temo que _es_ solo una astilla. El resto ya se ha convertido —proporciona el Señor sin que se le indique verbalmente. Caminan juntos por el pasillo hacia el salón, el último lugar donde Frankenstein recuerda haber visto a Takeo.

Frankenstein hace una mueca, nada divertido.

—Oh, no dejes que tus bonitas plumas se alboroten. ¡Estoy envuelto alrededor de tu vínculo! Lo he doblado para que no puedas pasar, pero todavía lo estás intentando. Y no estás filtrando mucho. ¿Estás hablando más contigo mismo ahora para llenar el silencio al final? O siempre fuiste tan hablador… ¿Intentando hablar con tu arma, tal vez? ¿Quieres que sustituya a Raizel en su ausencia? ¿Jugar a pretender, aunque solo sea por un tiempo? —le disparo a Frankenstein su mejor actuación de un reservado Raizel pero con matices de seducción, lo que hace que el aura del otro estalle amenazadoramente.

Se ha vuelto cada vez más difícil para Frankenstein controlar por completo a la Lanza Oscura, ya que el tiempo parece haberse ralentizado hasta casi detenerse. Estaba acostumbrado a sentir la más mínima parte de Raizel en lo que parecía ser la base de su cráneo, un talismán siempre presente a través de los tiempos. Era algo así como un mechón de pelo o una fotografía, un recordatorio de lo que algún día le estaría esperando, si resultaba digno. En las noches previas al regreso de su Maestro, se había acurrucado contra él como un niño lo haría con un juguete de peluche, agarrándolo desesperadamente en busca de consuelo.

No estaba vinculado con el Señor Anterior. Su presencia no le parecía aterciopelada. No se sentía tanto como una presencia sino más como una suave esencia. Y ciertamente no lo estaba ayudando a dormir por la noche. Ecos de lo que podría describirse como palabras comenzaban a filtrarse en el fondo del espacio de su cabeza, dejándolo ligeramente saturado a pesar de su sello intacto. Por la noche, cuando intentaba relajarse lo suficiente para soltar sus pensamientos de vigilia, las voces de los condenados se volvían más nítidas.

—No vuelvas a sugerir eso.

El Señor Anterior se ríe suavemente para sí mismo mientras cruzan el umbral hacia el salón, aparentemente indiferente al estado de ánimo de Frankenstein. Takeo yace tendido sobre el lujoso sofá de cuero, con un pequeño destello visible de baba en la tela debajo de sus labios entreabiertos. Su cabello está atado en un intrincado e improbable número de trenzas increíblemente delicadas. Parece que necesitará ayuda profesional para volver a su estado original. Quizás la ayuda de varios profesionales. Su pecho apenas se mueve mientras respira.

—Bonito, ¿no? Parece como si hubieras distribuido tus cualidades de manera uniforme entre tus pequeños melocotones. ¡Es una pena que no pudiera hacer un balance de cuáles se manifiestan en los niños Nobles! Me pregunto qué rasgos podrían encarnar… Conocer tu Belleza, Intelecto e Insolencia ha sido una gran alegría para mí, aunque también espero con ansias ver lo que ha contribuido Raizel… Bueno, conociéndote, todos ellos también tienen un poco de Lucha Mixta. Aún así, sin embargo. ¡Se distribuye uniformemente!

Mientras la voz de Raizel vacila con sus sinuosas afirmaciones y suposiciones sobre Frankenstein y los otros miembros de su casa, Frankenstein cruza la habitación para medir el pulso de Takeo. — _La señorita Seira se para como lo hace el Maestro, copia sus movimientos y gestos con mucho cuidado._

—¡Lo hace ahora! Oh, qué dulce. ¿Entonces tu hija adoptiva Noble admira a su padre adoptivo Noble?

—Deja eso —Frankenstein espeta un poco ausente. —¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado inconsciente?

—Oh —Los ojos de Raizel se elevan como para recordar el paso del tiempo—. Bueno, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que nos dejaste?

***

Con un poco más de ajustes a las responsabilidades y horarios del grupo, las cosas parecían haberse calmado lo suficiente como para que Frankenstein pasara un tiempo serio en su laboratorio, su preocupación por las actividades del Señor Anterior era mínima frente a la condición del alma de su Maestro. Tao había aceptado alegremente la tarea adicional de organizar entretenimiento para el Señor, lo que, a su vez, aparentemente había reducido la inclinación del Señor Anterior a causar daño a sus empleados.

Durante las últimas semanas, se pudo observar a su Maestro viendo películas o programas de televisión, jugando videojuegos o escuchando música como una especie de curso personal acelerado con su guardia de la hora. No es que Frankenstein tuviera mucho deseo de observarlo, ya que las expresiones desconcertadas y francamente _señoriales_ en el rostro de su Maestro, a menudo acompañadas de expresiones lascivas o similares a las de Raizel, le resultaban sumamente molestas, incluso ahora. De vez en cuando, se podía encontrar al trío completo reunido con _él_ en la sala de estar, todos prestando atención absorta a una película u otra. De manera divertida, Frankenstein pensó que esto también era un paso útil y una actividad de vinculación para sus empleados. Sus propios recuerdos se extendían solo por unos pocos años desde que la Unión los manipuló, por lo que la inmersión en la cultura era beneficiosa para todos. Y siempre era bueno fomentar un mayor sentido de camaradería, aunque a Frankenstein no le importaba ahondar demasiado en las opciones de Tao para el grupo. Su Maestro no estaba observando directamente, por lo que era de poca importancia para él.

Con una punzada, Frankenstein sintió la aguda ausencia de sus propias actividades de vinculación con su Maestro. Té. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que sirvió a su Maestro con una ofrenda de té? Era una pregunta retórica, ya que, Frankenstein sabía, hasta el minuto, la cantidad exacta de tiempo que había pasado. Simplemente no quería pensar en eso.

El Señor Anterior no era alguien con quien Frankenstein se hubiera sentido jamás ni remotamente en deuda. Le dolía físicamente pensar en servirlo o reconocerlo de alguna manera. Pero ahora mismo necesitaba algo. Necesitaba el consuelo del ritual, un recordatorio de que su Maestro había regresado a él, que el tiempo que ha pasado con él desde su regreso ha ocurrido verdadera y genuinamente. Tiene miedo de perder el contacto con esta frágil realidad. De perder a Raizel de nuevo, o de no haberlo encontrado nunca en primer lugar. Su amante le susurra al oído sobre la tragedia y la pérdida, y de repente, se encuentra en la necesidad de un descanso.

Se dirige a las calles nocturnas a un ritmo rápido (para un humano) yendo directamente a su tienda local de té favorita. El aire nocturno se siente bien contra su piel y dentro de sus pulmones, y se siente un poco satisfecho de haber logrado encerrarse durante tanto tiempo con su trabajo cuando históricamente se le han prohibido tales acciones.

Como presidente de una escuela con asistentes como Han Shinwoo, Frankenstein está bastante acostumbrado a recibir agradecimientos de jóvenes que podrían interpretarse como “rudos” o “delincuentes” en apariencia. En su experiencia, y con su nivel particular de habilidad, tales individuos no le conciernen en la medida en que no empañen la reputación de su escuela.

En esta noche se encuentra pasando a varios personajes de aspecto rudo, aunque todos parecen los suficientemente deferentes, inclinándose levemente ante él y permitiéndole pasar respetuosamente sin necesidad de alterar su curso.

— _Muy cortés_ —sonríe suavemente para sí mismo.

Para sortear la cuestión de querer servir a su Maestro sin servir al mismo tiempo al Señor Anterior que lo ocupa, el debate interno de Frankenstein ha dado un giro hacia la superposición cuántica, mientras se agarra del último clavo ardiente para hacer las paces consigo mismo. — _Ese hombre es y no es mi Maestro. No he observado esa caja sellada en algún tiempo, ¿por qué no seguir como si fuera un desconocido? ¿Cómo si nunca hubiera abierto la caja? Con mucho gusto le serviría a una entidad que sospechaba que era Raizel, entonces, ¿por qué no serviría a esa entidad que es y no es mi Maestro? No es que alguna vez deje a mi Maestro solo en una situación desconocida que involucre un frasco de veneno, porque seguramente no se parece en nada a la situación actual, pero si no puedo decir correctamente que este no es Raizel… Y mi Maestro **tiene** un sorprendente parecido con un gato en muchos aspectos…_

Su columna se pone rígida como si hubiera sido golpeado por una leve descarga eléctrica. _—¡Qué blasfemia! Mi Maestro está demasiado por encima de cualquier animal común para justificar tal comparación…_

—¿Está bien, señor?

Frankenstein es sacudido de sus desesperados intentos internos de autoengañarse lo suficiente como para mirar a los ojos a lo que parece ser un matón callejero común. Su cabello está peinado con ingenio, y su postura es casi anormalmente recta. Los tatuajes elaborados asoman por los bordes de su ropa.

—Bueno, sí. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar —Un toque de perplejidad de infiltra en sus rasgos. —Me temo que estoy un poco perdido en mis pensamientos.

—Es bueno oírlo, señor —responde el hombre mucho más joven con seriedad. Él asiente con la cabeza, subiéndose la manga para lucir un tatuaje bastante ingenioso; fresco, brillante y de apariencia nueva. —Por favor, no dude en avisarnos si necesita algo.

Frankenstein lo mira con asombro durante un período de tiempo incómodo. Vuelve a mirar el tatuaje expuesto. Es una representación de un fénix, bastante elegante y con una elaborada cruz en primer plano.

— _Oh. Mierda._

Vuelve por donde había venido y corre, sin apenas molestarse en mantener la velocidad humana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Autora: Me gustaría extender mis más profundas y sinceras disculpas al difunto Dr. Erwin Schrödinger, cuyo trabajo he utilizado indebidamente y mal interpretado descaradamente y atrozmente para este capítulo. Si no está familiarizado con él, debería buscar en Google “El gato de Schrödinger”.
> 
> También me gustaría hacerles saber a todos que no sé casi nada sobre las pandillas surcoreanas.
> 
> ¡Avísame si detectas algo que necesite ser reparado!
> 
> Notas de Traductora: Les dejo una explicación de la paradoja del Dr. Schrödinger, cualquier duda pregunten sin reservas =).
> 
> El experimento plantea un sistema que se encuentra formado por una caja cerrada y opaca que contiene un gato en su interior, una botella de gas venenoso y un dispositivo.
> 
> Existe el 50 % de posibilidades de que después de un período (digamos, una hora) ocurra una desintegración radiactiva de algún átomo dentro del contenedor lo que activaría el martillo y rompería el recipiente de cianuro, dejando libre el veneno que mataría al gato.
> 
> El otro 50 % de posibilidad nos dice que esto no ocurrirá y por lo tanto el gato sigue vivo.
> 
> Pues bien, la paradoja de Schrödinger nos dice que nosotros como espectadores, por afuera, no sabemos si dentro de la caja está vivo o muerto, por lo tanto, sin la verificación, el gato está vivo y muerto al mismo tiempo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un cuento de hadas de la mafia.

Capítulo 4

**_Unas semanas antes:_ **

El Señor Anterior mira a Tao a través de los ojos rubí de Raizel, diversión y anticipación coloreando su expresión. Tao le devuelve la mirada, inquieto e incómodo. Extiende la mana para tomar otro de los bocadillos que le a preparado al Jefe de su Jefe y lo mastica distraídamente. El cuerpo de Raizel se inclina hacia Tao y Tao se aleja más en su asiento. Las cejas de Raizel se elevan y Tao reprime un escalofrío. Raizel abre la boca de par en par como para hablar, luego la cierra abruptamente cuando M-21 abre la puerta del salón, de alguna manera logrando ser ruidoso sin golpearla.

Hace una pausa, observando la escena. Levanta una ceja a Tao. —¿Te está haciendo una broma o algo así? ¿Por qué estás tan alejado?

—¡Ja! —ladra Tao, algo débil. —Simplemente no sé que hacer con esto. Quiero decir, estaba comenzando a acostumbrarme a estar cerca del Jefe del Jefe y ahora… —se apaga, levantando la mano para hace run gesto vago en dirección a Raizel.

—Sí, ¿no? Lo entiendo.

—¿Qué hiciste con él durante tu turno?

—Vimos programas, es su mayoría. No hablamos mucho.

—¿Qué hizo Takeo?

—Lo mismo, creo. Aunque me dijo que pasó la mayor parte del día jugando con su cabello, tratando de que quedara liso —M-21 reprimió una sonrisa.

Dos pares de ojos se deslizan hacia donde el Señor Anterior se ha reclinado en su asiento y los está observando como si ellos mismos fueran un programa de televisión.

—Sabes, realmente extraño a Regis. Creo que en realidad podría tener alguna idea de qué hacer en esta situación.

—¿Necesitas respaldo? —M-21 pregunta seriamente, — Sabes qué, ¿por qué no mantenemos el fuerte juntos está noche? Al menos hasta que podamos ponernos una rutina y descubrir cómo se supone de debamos manejar esto.

El alivio de Tao es palpable. Mientras M-21 saca su teléfono para enviar un mensaje de texto a Takeo, el Señor Anterior sonríe alegremente. Se levanta de su asiento, mostrando el más mínimo atisbo de señorío. —¡Esplendido! Quiero ver esta ciudad que tanto le gusta a mi Raizel.

Sus cabezas giran rápidamente y lo miran con incredulidad. — No está pasando. Frankenstein nos daría de comer a la Lanza Oscura. No estoy bromeando —la cara de M-21 está deliberadamente en blanco.

—Oh, no estaría demasiado preocupado por eso si fuera tú. ¿Preferirían ser los que perdieron a su Maestro, o ser los que lo siguieron cuando se les dio la oportunidad? ¡Pueden _protegerme_ de todos los humanos extraños que encuentre! Esa es su preocupación, ¿no?

—Uhh, bueno, algo así. ¿Estás diciendo que te vas de todos modos y nos permitirás ir contigo? —pregunta Tao, la resignación de desliza en su voz.

M-21 borra apresuradamente el “Hey, hombre” que había escrito, reemplazándolo con “Emergencia. Salón”. Aparentemente más rápido de lo que un texto podría haber viajado a través del espacio digital, Takeo se materializa en la sala de estar con el resto de ellos.

—Oh, ¡qué bueno verte de nuevo, Takeo! ¿Cómo estuvo tu descanso? —pregunta gratamente el Señor Anterior.

—Entonces… ¿Qué nos impide someterlo y alertar a Frankenstein? —pregunta Takeo, después de ser informado sobre la situación.

La cabeza de Raizel se inclina hacia atrás, una inquietante sonrisa depredadora en sus labios. Levanta una ceja y los tres humanos modificados se encuentran congelados en su lugar. Una presión extraña se apodera de sus extremidades, sus pulmones, impidiéndoles gritar o intentar huir. El Señor aprovecha está oportunidad para hacer contacto visual con cada uno de ellos, haciendo una pausa por un momento mientras transmite su punto. De repente, son libres.

Pasan unos minutos en un silencio tenso mientras cambian sus zapatos de casa por unos normales, y luego se van a la noche.

***

_Considerando todo, este es un momento bastante inofensivo para que “Raizel” esté en la ciudad. Al menos es bastante poco probable que nos encontremos a alguien que conozcamos_ —Tao hace una pausa por un instante para asimilar completamente la escena que tiene ante sí. Un Noble poseído sumamente poderoso baila majestuosamente por la acera, tatareando sin melodía para sí mismo mientras bebe un batido de chocolate con una pajita. Sus compañeros lo flanquean como una guardia de honor, compartiendo papas fritas con solemnidad entre ellos y bebiendo sus propias bebidas mientras escanean encubiertamente el área en busca de posibles amenazas o problemas. — _Voy a tener que modificar un montón de imágenes de seguridad para mantener esto fuera del radar del Jefe. Pero al menos la mayoría de la gente está en casa y casi todos los negocios ya han cerrado por la noche._ —Salta unos pasos hacia adelante hasta que vuelve a su propia posición y el grupo gira hacia la dirección de casa.

Más temprano esa noche, el trío había establecido un chat grupal encubierto en sus teléfonos y silenciosamente estableció algunas reglas básicas que consideraron pertinentes seguir.

Evitar a Frankenstein.

Evitar YeRan.

Evitar el alcohol.

Evitar confrontaciones.

Evitar las multitudes.

Mantener a “Raizel” al alcance de la mano en todo momento.

Cubrir sus huellas.

Irse después de que Frankenstein los haya revisado por la noche.

Regresar antes del amanecer.

Si alguno de ellos pudiera recordar haber tenido una infancia, está situación podría haberles traído a la mente una parte de ella. En ausencia de esto, todos se tomaban muy enserio el asunto en cuestión, su obligación y su voto de secreto. Incluso su identidad grupal, por vergonzosa que fuera, fue tratada con un aire de seriedad cuando se vieron llamados a la acción. Y el RK, de hecho, había sido llamado a la acción.

Con solemne solidaridad, el grupo había procedido a mostrarle al Señor Anterior los lugares más dóciles de la ciudad. Habían comprado películas en un centro comercial nocturno, y el Señor Anterior había considerado oportuno seleccionar para sí mismo una túnica de sede de un vendedor en un mercado nocturno. Tao había financiado los gastos, ya que era su turno el que todos estaban ayudando a cubrir y “Raizel” no tenía absolutamente ningún fondo ni concepto de moneda. — _Ni siquiera me reembolsarán por esto_ —pensó con amargura.

Se habían detenido para comer algo a última hora de la noche, y ahora el grupo estaba intentando pastorear a “Raizel” de regreso a casa, usando las películas como soborno. Esperaban estar instalados y verse felices cuando amaneciera sobre la casa de Frankenstein. 

Desafortunadamente para ellos, el destino no se los permitió.

Mientras doblan por un callejón lateral, M-21 lucha sutilmente con el Señor Anterior por el liderazgo, “Raizel” choca con un hombre con una inmensa estatura y no pocos compañeros. El hombre con el que chocó retrocede un paso. El Señor Anterior no lo hace. El hombre más grande hace una pausa, su rostro se nubla con confusión.

Inmediatamente M-21 se desliza entre ellos, bloqueándolo de la vista. Tao agarra a “Raizel” por el brazo y Takeo se mueve para asegurarse de que tengan una salida despejada del callejón.

Uno de los compañeros del matón es el primero en hablar. —Wow, hombre. ¿Qué demonios? —No se dirige a ellos, sino que se vuelve hacia el hombre con el que “Raizel” había chocado. La diversión y el asombre colorean su voz. —¿Te acaba de hacer Jiu-jitsu en el culo o algo así? ¿Ese tipo escuálido te derribó?

El hombre más grande, aún desconcertado por la física de su encuentro, se encoge de hombros en respuesta a su amigo e intenta inclinarse alrededor de M-21 para ver mejor. El Señor Anterior de manera similar se inclina alrededor de M-21, las cejas levantadas y los ojos brillando con interés. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran por encima del hombro del hosco hombre lobo híbrido, el hombre corpulento se encoge de hombros de nuevo. Esta vez el gesto va dirigido a él. —Oye, hombre. ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Estás muy delgado. ¿Practicas artes marciales o algo así?

— _Mierda_ —Tao piensa con creciente preocupación. Sus intentos de arrastrar al Señor Anterior a un lugar seguro están funcionando tan bien como los intentos de cortejo de Rael con Seira. — _Con mi suerte, este imbécil será cinturón negro de Taekwondo o alguna mierda. Realmente deberíamos evitar una pelea._

—¡Sí, de hecho! Soy cinturón negro de Taekwondo —repite suavemente el Señor Anterior, el término robado directamente de la corriente de conciencia de Tao.

— _¡Mierda!_ —El grito interno de Tao resuena en la mente del Señor Anterior. Lo ignora y continúa con la conversación.

—¡Genial, hombre! ¡Eso es tan jodidamente agradable! Si pudieras hacer eso cuando pesas, como, nada, ¿qué crees que podría hacer con habilidades como esa? — hombre más grande prácticamente alucina.

—Cosas increíblemente inhumanas, de seguro.

—Oigan, ¿quieren pasar un rato con nosotros?

—¡Oh, definitivamente!

El Señor sale detrás de M-21 y se mueve para pararse frente a sus nuevos y brillantes amigos. El nivel de emoción y gracia social evidente en las interacciones de “Raizel” con este matón callejero todavía es impactante para el trío de humanos modificados. Deslumbrados como están por este giro de los acontecimientos, el grupo sigue tranquilamente el paso. La vinculación con un grupo de matones callejeros comunes es mucho mejor que luchar contra ellos en esta situación, después de todo.

A medida que avanza la noche, se encuentran charlando y disfrutando de la agradable compañía de sus casi atacantes. Takeo analiza las diversas dificultades inherentes a tener el pelo largo en combate con un tipo áspero con cola de caballo similar a la suya, aunque menos espléndida. M-21 encuentra que uno de sus nuevos compañeros tiene un parecido sorprendente con M-35 tanto en personalidad como en apariencia. Tao deja deslumbrados a varios hombres corpulentos con su discurso sobre el ciberdelito. El gozo del Señor Anterior se irradia como un sol, mientras se pasan bebidas y bromas. Por algún milagro, siempre parece saber qué decir. Para cuando el aparente líder del ring de la pequeña banda se siente lo suficientemente cómodo como para revelar su afiliación a una pandilla con los recién llegados, los humanos modificados están demasiado inmersos en sus propias interacciones agradables como para preocuparse.

***

Durante las próximas semanas, repitieron lo que se había convertido en un ritual. Los humanos modificados cambiaron sus turnos de guardia para permitir un horario de sueño rotativo, y casi todas las noches se aventuraban a salir con sus nuevos y emocionante “amigos”. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, no tuvieron mucho éxito en desviar del accidente al tren del Señor Anterior. El Señor Anterior había declinado gentilmente la oferta inicial para que se unieran como miembros de la pandilla que había conocido en su primera noche, pero continuó reuniéndose con ellos de manera amistosa. Finalmente le presentaron a varios superiores en un intento de reclutamiento. Fue cuando estuvo en compañía de personas de autoridad cuando Raizel realmente pareció brillar. Porque había comenzado a referirse a sí mismo como “Raizel” cuando estaba en compañía de estos interesantes humanos.

En las noches impares en las que Tao, Takeo o M-21 lograron frenar sus excursiones, fue en gran parte con el pretexto de promover la educación de Raizel en los grupos por los que se estaba moviendo. Las películas y los programas de televisión de la mafia eran todo lo que parecía mantener su interés. Cualquier esfuerzo por introducir los medios de comunicación con el propósito de proyectarlos bajo una mala luz fue inmediatamente recogido de sus mentes, sus ofertas de películas fueron rechazadas.

***

—¿Por qué Frankenstein no se da cuenta? —Takeo pregunta consternado una noche, su intento de desviar la atención del Señor Anterior fue un horrendo fracaso. —¡Pensé que su Maestro era su mundo!

—Ese hombre no es su Maestro —dice solemnemete M-21. —Y ahora puedo ver que se ha ganado todas las cosas malas que Frankenstein ha dicho sobre él.

—Oh, siempre estaba tratando de esquivarme en Lukedonia. No puedo imaginar que su deseo de estar en mi compañía haya cambiado todo eso drásticamente. —El tono del Señor es ligero y distante mientras camina a lo largo del pasillo entre filas de asientos ajustables. —¡Ahora quédense quietos para que el buen hombre aquí pueda hacer su trabajo!

El aire de mando es sofocante, pero M-21 elige este momento para resistir. —No me importa lo que nos haga, esto no está bien. ¡No puede obligarnos a pagar por esto!

—¿Oh? ¿Vas a llamar a ese pavo real? Me he estado reprimiendo por la forma en que ustedes tres se preocupan, pero si ya no es algo que pueda posponer… —La suave voz de Raizel se apaga mientras sus ojos buscan en la habitación.

—No lo harías. —La voz de M-21 es un gruñido.

—Señor, creo que me gustaría un nuevo piercing mientras estos tres esperan.

—No lo harás. —Su voz se quiebra levemente.

—Éste. ¡Aquí mismo, por favor!

—¡NO, NO…!

El grito de M-21 es ahogado por los gritos y llantos de los demás. Raizel ahora tiene un pendiente plateado incrustado en su oreja, a una distancia ingeniosa por encima del sello de cruz que usa por necesidad.

—Y creo que también me gustaría…

—Dios, no. Detente. Lo haremos. Solo detente. Por favor. —La voz de M-21 es ronca y tranquila.

—¡Estoy tan feliz! El libre albedrío es de suma importancia, después de todo. Siempre que sea lo que quieras. —Su sonrisa es casi maligna bajo el resplandor de las luces fluorescentes.

El tatuador que empuña la aguja perforadora los mira a todos con los ojos muy abiertos, alarmado. El aura negra se arremolina brevemente a su alrededor, calmándolo. Trabaja sin descanso, aunque le toma varias sesiones durante varios días para terminar todo el trabajo que se la ha encomendado. Se enorgullece de su arte y es realmente hermoso. Y en los días siguientes, se compran más tatuajes iguales en los grupos habituales de matones callejeros y pandilleros conocidos.

Esto conduce a eso, y eso conduce a esto…

***

Y así, noche tras noche, el trío se encontró en compañía de matones callejeros comunes y pandilleros de rango cada vez más alto a instancias de su cautivo convertido en captor.

Y noche tras noche, sus manos se ensuciaron más y pudieron ver cuán lejos de ser inofensivas habían llegado realmente sus aventuras.

***

**_Presente:_ **

El viaje de Frankenstein a casa está lleno de autorreproches, mezclados con partes aproximadamente iguales de furia y miedo. El cabello dorado se despliega detrás de él como una bandera mientras casi vuela, los ojos azules se oscurecen con el peso de sus sospechas y las implicaciones de lo que acaba de presenciar.

Él sabe como luce esto. _Parece_ que alguien ha comenzado o ha ganado el control de una pandilla callejera humana. Alguien cuyo símbolo es un cruce entre su Maestro y el Señor Anterior. Alguien que ha informado a los integrantes de dicha banda de su propia participación o estado de protección. Por la cantidad de personas similares con las que se ha cruzado esta noche, era una pandilla muy grande o varias pandillas más pequeñas unidas. Puede maldecir al Señor Anterior todo lo que quiera, pero sabe quién tiene realmente la culpa aquí.

_—¿Cómo diablos me dejé jugar así? **Nunca** debería haberlo dejado sin supervisión. ¿Qué me hizo pensar que esos tres estaban a la altura? ¿Soy tan fácil de manipular, o estaba demasiado atrapado en mis propios planes para preocuparme lo suficiente como para notar las tonterías de ese viejo cabrón?_

Frankenstein puede escuchar los vagos susurros de la risa resonante en su mente. Sabe lo que su Amante tendrá que decir al respecto, pero no está dispuesto a pensarlo en su nombre. Él cierra esos pensamientos por completo.

En lo que debe concentrarse ahora es en encontrar el alcance de las actividades del Señor Anterior y aplastar todo lo que ha logrado durante las semanas anteriores. Se estremece al pensar en cuánto daño podría haber causado ya, en qué situaciones a colocado a su vulnerable Maestro.

Luego se le ocurriría una solución para mantenerlo contenido hasta que pueda ser exorcizado de su Maestro.

Él irrumpe a través de la puerta de la sala de estar para encontrar a sus tres empleados y a su Maestro reunidos alrededor del televisor. Una película resuena con fuerza en lo que suena a japonés, con subtítulos en coreano. Sus tres empleados humanos modificados están rígidos en sus asientos, cada uno de ellos vestido sospechosamente con sus uniformes de trabajo de manga larga, aunque sin los brazaletes identificativos que los atan a la escuela. Parece que están sudando. — _Bastardos culpables_ —juzga.

El cuerpo de su Maestro está estirado de manera bastante lujosa sobre su sofá favorito, vistiendo lo que parece ser una bata de baño corta de seda, negra como la tinta que contrasta con su piel, acentuando su mirada escarlata.

Frankenstein traga saliva de forma audible, a su pesar. Aparta los ojos de lo que no debería ver y se obliga a mirar a la cara a su Maestro, decidido a enfrentarse a este descabellado presagio del desastre. Su mirada se fija en un nuevo destello que se asoma por debajo de la cortina de su cabello negro. No le es familiar, cuando cada aspecto de su Maestro ha sido grabado en su mente durante los últimos mil años. _—¿Qué es eso?_

Tao es el primero en recuperar su capacidad de hablar. —Oh, mierda. Creo que lo sabe.

— _Oh, bien_ —piensa, el pulso se acelera mientras su Amante se filtra en sus venas, Tao puede ser el primero en morir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Autora: Posible pregunta: ¿duraría un tatuaje en un humano con habilidades curativas modificadas? Respuesta: No lo sé, ¿la oreja de Raizel no permanece perforada cuando tiene habilidades especiales de curación? A menos que tenga que volver a perforarlo cada vez que tenga un pendiente nuevo… ¡Oh! M-21 tiene ese tatuaje en la muñeca, ¿verdad? ¡Entonces sí! Especialmente si el Señor Anterior lo arregla con poder.
> 
> Una vez completada esta historia, volveré a las buenas narrativas en tiempo pasado. Pensé que sería divertido y emocionante probar algo nuevo, pero ahora lo sé mejor. Esto se siente tan antinatural.
> 
> Además, dato curioso, esta es ahora la “escritura creativa” más larga que he compuesto. ¡Chúpate esa, clase de artes de lenguaje en la escuela secundaria! Ahora, para superar el manual que escribí para una base de datos de biblioteca ficticia el año pasado…
> 
> Notas de Traductora: Este salió rápido =). ¡Disfruten!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein está enojado y molesto.

Capítulo 5

La admisión de culpa atrae la atención de Frankenstein hacia Tao como la Lanza Oscura hacia un enemigo, lo que está inquietantemente cerca de su situación real. Un aura crepitante se filtra en el espacio entre ellos, la temperatura cae varios grados a medida que la presión barométrica dentro de la habitación parece descender. La corrosión tiñe el suelo bajo sus pies.

De repente “Raizel” se pone de pie.

—Quizás ustedes tres deberían dar un paseo. —La sugerencia tiene el peso del mando, y los humanos modificados no pierden más tiempo en salir de la habitación, Tao es arrastrado por sus compañeros.

Toda la atención de Frankenstein recae en el Señor Anterior. Es inquietante que la energía oscura no se retire a su anfitrión. —¿Qué hiciste? —afirma más de lo que pregunta.

—¿Es esa la forma de dirigirte al Señor y a tu Maestro? —El Señor Anterior bromea con frialdad.

—Dime a dónde fuiste y qué hiciste —gruñe.

—¿Quizás podamos discutir tus preocupaciones con una taza de té? —bromea —, ¿o algo más fuerte sería de tu gusto en este momento? —Su cabeza se inclina haciendo alarde de sus pendientes.

Las grietas atraviesan la superficie de la mesa de café de cristal y la pantalla del televisor. El vidrio cruje y cae de las luces del techo.

—Sabes, me has estado evitando últimamente —. Raizel regresa a su asiento anterior en el sofá, doblando las piernas a un costado en los cojines y apoyándose en un brazo. Mira a Frankenstein con desdén por encima del hombro. Luego, el rostro de Raizel se vuelve hacia la televisión, aún mostrando imágenes coloridas del drama de pandillas en una lengua extranjera a pesar de la pantalla rota. Su hombro se encoge ligeramente, permitiendo que la fría seda negra se deslice por su piel. Se acumula alrededor de su brazo, exponiendo el marfil de su hombro. Y un ingenioso toque de azul vibrante. —¿Supongo que has estado progresando en tus experimentos?

***

M-21 y Takeo se inclinan ansiosos sobre la silla de Tao mientras todos miran fijamente la pantalla de la computadora, monitoreando la situación mientras apenas se atreven a respirar.

—¿Qué mierda? —Tao demanda, parpadeando furiosamente por lo que acaba de ver a través de las cámaras de seguridad escondidas en el salón —¿Cuándo consiguió eso el Jefe del Jefe? ¡Definitivamente no sucedió mientras él estaba con nosotros!

Un terrible chirrido atraviesa la casa mientras la cámara se corta abruptamente y solo queda estática. Terribles y angustiados son los gritos de los condenados.

***

—¡Estás siendo tan ruidoso! ¿No me digas que estás tratando de despertarlo? —La mirada de Raizel se encuentra con la de Frankenstein por el rabillo del ojo. El carmesí frío choca con el azul con puntas violetas.

820 años. Se reunión surrealista y los cortos meses que han pasado juntos desde entonces no han inclinado la balanza de la realidad lo suficiente como para que él supere el ridículo cuadro que se le presenta. Su aceptación se rompe.

— _Este… no es mi Maestro. Este es un impostor. Ha **marcado** el cuerpo de mi Maestro_—. Frankenstein entra en movimiento, el sello se agrieta, sombras, picos y destellos de oscuridad envuelven la figura de un hombre.

Está sobre Raizel antes de que los ojos humanos normales pudieran haber registrado el movimiento, las manos con garras y los brazos cubiertos de aceitosa negrura cambiante. Hace un gesto para tomar a “Raizel” por la camisa, pero se detiene a un pelo de distancia, sin saber qué agarrar. Por apariencia, si tomará la bata, se deslizaría de inmediato, sin proporcionar ni confianza a Frankenstein ni pudor a Raizel. Su siguiente instinto, después de haber sido frustrado por jugar limpio, es ir por la garganta. Pero sería arriesgado, demasiado arriesgado, confiar en la astilla de alma del Señor Anterior para evitar que rasgue la delicada carne y rompa huesos vitales. Se echa hacia atrás como para lanzar un puñetazo, pero se detiene en seco cuando imagina el rocío de sangre preciosa y el daño a los delicados rasgos esculpidos.

—¿Vas a hacer algo o voy a tener que dar el primer paso? —La voz de Raizel pregunta tímidamente.

Los dedos de Frankenstein se conforman con cerrarse alrededor del brazo de Raizel justo por debajo del hombro. Si pensara en la cantidad de presión que está aplicando, sabría que su agarre es _doloroso_. Vacila de nuevo, inseguro de su próximo movimiento. Pero las semanas de estar sin la presencia tranquilizadora de su Maestro, semanas de frustración mientras choca con muro tras muro ético en su trabajo para restaurarlo, las semanas de payasadas y burlas del Señor Anterior, y casi un milenio de su propia vergüenza en sus fracasos florecen y hierve a instancias de las tiernas atenciones de su Amante a su psique. Él atrae la forma ágil de su Maestro hacia sí mismo antes de golpearlo contra el suelo frente al sofá, en medio de fragmentos de vidrio roto.

Y con eso, el hechizo se rompe: las frustraciones se liberan y su autodesprecio se hace realidad. Las manos y los cables que se encuentran envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo son tan innecesarios como la pistola presionada contra su espalda.

—Jefe, te arrepentirás de esto. Por favor, para.

—He terminado. Solo necesitaba… _hacer_ algo —Frankenstein es liberado con vacilación por sus empleados—. Ayúdalo a limpiarse —Se da vuelta y se hunde en una silla. Incapaz de mirar lo que ha hecho, observa fijamente un punto en la pared cerca del piso.

—¡Mierda, eso es mucho vidrio!

—¡ _Cállate_ , M!

—Lo siento… Aquí, déjame recoger eso.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué un pavo real? De hecho, tenía la intención de preguntar sobre eso. ¿Es tu símbolo o algo así?

Ante esto, la cabeza de Frankenstein gira. Raizel ya está frente a él, de pie en un lugar limpio en el suelo. Un pequeño montón de astillas cristalinas bañadas en sangre descansan sobre el borde más cercano de la mesa de café. La autosatisfacción y la leve condescendencia tuercen sus labios y cejas. Sus brazos están extendidos como una aparición divina, el trío de espectadores admira el parche de piel expuesta en su espalda donde se ha deslizado la bata.

—Oh, _no_. Representa a alguien a quien mi querido Raizel aprecia _mucho_. Me temo que yo nunca signifiqué tanto para él, ya que repetidamente se negó a vivir conmigo. ¡Incluso rechazó la oferta de la compañía de mi hija!

Cabeza negras, plateadas y moradas se vuelven hacia Frankenstein, quien, a su vez, frunce el ceño profundamente.

—¡Oh, es el Jefe! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Tiene mucho sentido.

—Tao, voy a reducir tu paga —espeta bruscamente, sus ojos brillan peligrosamente.

—¡No lo harías! He estado por Dios sabe dónde todas las noches desde que su Jefe decidió tomar una siesta…

—Tao… —Takeo interrumpe, con la esperanza de evitar que su compañero cave una tumba más profunda, pero él mismo es interrumpido.

—¡Ja! Yo _sé_ dónde, como por… —El Señor Anterior interviene, solo para ser cortado también.

—Cállate, _imbécil_ pomposo… —La molestia de Frankenstein comienza a brotar desde adentro, ya que el daño que ha causado aparentemente no es suficiente para silenciar al Señor Anterior.

—De hecho, me siento un poco mejor —afirma M-21 en voz alta, interviniendo con tacto —. Me enojé cuando pensé que era el símbolo del Señor o algo así. Quiero decir ha sido divertido y todo, pero…

—¿Obligaste a M-21 a hacerse un tatuaje? —La urgencia en la voz de Frankenstein corta bruscamente su conversación. —Lo quitaré, no te preocupes.

La cabeza de Raizel se inclina hacia atrás con presumida superioridad. —Los fijé en su lugar yo mismo cuando aceleré su curación. No sería bueno que sus lealtades de desvanezcan…

Frankenstein da un paso al frente, el vidrio crujiendo inofensivamente bajo sus zapatos de vestir — _Olvidé quitármelos una vez que entré_ —piensa distraídamente—. _Qué diferente de mí_ —. Toma el brazo de M-21 sin ninguna resistencia y le levanta la manga derecha, exponiendo primero su número de serie y luego la elegante imagen de un fénix con alas en forma de media luna en el antebrazo, la cruz del Señor más pequeña, pero delante. El mismo que le mostraron antes—. ¿Tienen todos uno?

—Sí, todos tenemos el mismo, uno en cada brazo. ¡Excepto el Señor Raizel! Los tenemos para que él no los tenga. ¡Lo juro, no sé cuándo consiguió el suyo! No fue cuando estaba con nosotros, y hemos estado con él las 24 horas del día, 7 días a la semana. Intentamos engañarlo, pero luego consiguió ese nuevo pendiente… —M-21 retira su brazo para remangarse la otra manga, exponiendo líneas nítidas y elegantes y una vibrante variedad de azules, verdes y violetas. Apretado entre sus garras hay algo blanco.

— _¿Una maldita taza de té?_ —La mitad izquierda del rostro de Frankenstein se contrae.

—Elimina esto. M-21 ya ha sido marcado en contra de su voluntad y no toleraré una segunda infracción —La voz de Frankenstein es severa e insistente cuando una vez más lo toma del brazo y lo empuja hacia adelante. —Por favor.

Las cejas de Raizel se elevan y sus ojos se mueven para encontrarse con los de M-21. —Um, en realidad… —M-21 comienza, mirando hacia otro lado mientras suavemente recupera su brazo —. Me gusta que todos tengamos los mismos tatuajes. Me molestó tener que pagar por ellos cuando no tenía nada que decir en el diseño.

Frankenstein lo mira con incredulidad, incluso mientras los ojos de Raizel brillan victoriosos.

La suave voz de su Maestro llena la habitación, gentil pero expansiva. —Era el deseo de M-21 ser marcado como parte del grupo, que su posición como camarada se cimentara de una manera que sus dudas y demonios internos no pudieran refutar.

La expresión francamente tímida de M-21 lo confirma.

—¿Y el resto de ustedes también están de acuerdo con esto? Puedo arreglarlo si no lo están —. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Takeo y Tao.

Takeo asiente. —El arte es hermoso.

—De echo estaba pensando que Regis y Seira deberían tener uno también, cuando regresen. Al menos si eso es algo que hacen los Nobles. Y estaba pensando en agregar un número RK en alguna parte. Quiero decir, ¿si les parece bien? —Tao se detiene mirando interrogativamente a M-21 en busca de aprobación.

—Ya veremos. No me pongas una de esas ridículas máscaras —bromea, mirando hacia otro lado para evitar mostrar demasiada emoción ante la preocupación de su camarada.

Frankenstein se vuelve de nuevo hacia su Maestro, el Señor Anterior le sonríe ampliamente. La vista de los dientes descubiertos de Raizel en este contexto se siente obscena.

—¿Y los matones callejeros? ¿Por qué tienes una pandilla?

—Oh, hay varias razones. Y no es solo una pandilla, me inserté en una nueva posición en la cima de todas las bandas locales. Dame algo de crédito, yo era el Señor, ¿sabes? Bastante genial, ¿verdad?

Frankenstein se cruza de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vas a tener que esforzarte más que eso si quieres obtener respuestas mías. ¿Qué tal si nos llevas a todos a tomar algo y te perdonaré por tirarme sobre un montón de vasos? Esa fue la primera vez para mí, sabes.

—Eso no es algo que necesite tu perdón. —Sus ojos se deslizan hacia abajo para descansar en sus zapatos, puliéndolos mentalmente mientras cuenta todo lo que necesita hacer para restaurar el orden en la habitación, negándose furiosamente a pensar en sus acciones en una compañía tan intrusiva.

—¡Muy bien, es el turno de Tao, ya que él fue el primero en admitir su culpa y así desató esta desventura!

Los ojos de Tao revolotean de un lado a otro entre el divertido carmesí y el azul intenso, la boca se abre para protestar por la injusticia, pero no puede encontrar palabras para refutar, ya que un cambio de lugar podría aligerar el estado de ánimo.

***

Se detienen en uno de sus lugares habituales en el elegante Mercedes negro de Frankenstein. El auto en sí es agradable sin llamar la atención no deseada, con líneas clásicas y comodidades modernas y un toque más tecnológico de lo estrictamente necesario. El interior está impecable y huele levemente a abrillantador y aceite de rosas. Claramente nunca ha albergado una bolsa de comida rápida grasosa, y si alguien alguna vez alguien ha tomado una copa en la cabina, ha sido Raizel con té y ha sido la excepción, no la regla.

Mientras se detiene en una esquina bien iluminada del estacionamiento (realmente no puede darse el lujo de sorprender a alguien jugando con su automóvil con su actual estado de turbulencia emocional), se ve atrapado entre la diversión y la desaprobación mientras sus cuatro pasajeros retiran botellas ocultas de varios escondites alrededor del coche.

—¿Por qué escondieron eso? —pregunta, la desaprobación cuidadosamente despojada de su tono. Con todas las cosas que ha hecho en su larga, larga vida, ciertamente no tiene derecho a juzgar este tipo de indulgencia, pero sospecha que esta actividad ha ocurrido con frecuencia mientras sus empleados trabajan. Y es _mejor_ que no se derramen.

—¡Para que no nos detuvieras, por supuesto! Aquí, también te trajimos uno —. Tao le pasa un **mango de vodka** (1). El resto está armado con **quintos de alcohol** (2) —. Pensamos que podrías necesitar una ventaja más grande, ya que tu cuerpo está más modificado que los nuestros.

Frankenstein espera con curiosidad con los demás mientras su Maestro le entrega a Takeo su botella. Él sirve un solo trago en un vaso y se lo entrega al Señor Anterior —. Nuestro querido Raizel es un peso ligero incurable —ofrece el Señor mientras acepta la ofrenda.

—¡Salud! —El vidrio tintinea un poco extrañamente contra el vidrio, cuando las botellas llenas y casi llenas se encuentran con el vaso de chupito.

—Salud —agrega Frankenstein tardíamente, agregando su botella a la refriega.

Luego levanta la botella y bebe su contenido, sin detenerse para respirar hasta que el líquido acético deja de fluir.

Cuando finalmente mira a sus compañeros, M-21 se ve malhumorado en el asiento trasero. Tao parece completamente impresionado con su Jefe, y Takeo está reclinado en el reposacabezas, con el semblante sereno. Raizel se encuentra con su mirada y apura su corto, tragándolo. Se recuesta un poco más en su asiento y cierra los ojos, un rubor rosado recorre su rostro — _Adorable_ —. Hace una nota mental para presentarle a su Maestro el alcohol a su regreso. Aparentemente no es dañino para él, ya que este ritual tiene un aire de que ha sido practicado.

En el interior, el bar es cálido y acogedor. La conversación zumba agradablemente a su alrededor mientras se dirigen a sus asientos habituales. M-21 es interceptado a mitad de camino por un extraño corpulento y se queda atrás para alcanzarlo. Takeo se desliza hasta la barra para coquetear familiarmente con el barman, Tao le lanza una mirada de celos antes de ocuparse del vándalo tatuado en el asiento de al lado. Raizel es inmediatamente atacado por varios extraños, lo que hace que Frankenstein se erice por reflejo.

—Su bebida, Señor —Takeo hace sonar un gran vaso de líquido ámbar en el mostrador que tiene delante, llamando su atención.

—¿Escocés? —pregunta con curiosidad, captando el olor. El vaso es del tipo alto, generalmente reservado para el agua.

—¡Sip! Tienes que beber mucho y rápido si quieres mantenerte borracho —. Tao desliza una modesta copa de vino tinto frente a Raizel —. Excepto por ti. Bebe un sorbo —. El ceño de Tao es profundo y habla mucho de experiencias pasadas.

La boca de Raizel se arquea brevemente mientras continúa su conversación.

Los vasos vacíos se acumulan en el mostrador de la barra de madera a medida que pasa el tiempo, el camarero aparentemente acostumbrado a sus hábitos inhumanos de bebida. En algún momento, M-21 se había reincorporado al grupo, arrastrando a un nuevo compañero y discutiendo, serio y en secreto, cómo rechazar a la pobre Yuna, menor de edad, sin herir sus sentimientos. Frankenstein observa a su Maestro de forma encubierta mientras sorbe delicadamente su vino, un líquido sanguíneo que recuerda poco sutilmente la sangre. Se mueve en su asiento, intentando hacer que su excitación sea menos obvia.

Las conversaciones del Señor Anterior varían enormemente desde lo puramente social hasta cuestiones de infraestructura y los esfuerzos diarios de sus pandillas callejeras recién adquiridas. Por lo que Frankenstein puede reunir entre sus bebidas, sus grupos se dedican principalmente a esquemas de extorsión y protección, y casi han terminado con el comercio sexual local. No parecía tan malo como podría hacer sido, aunque Frankenstein se preguntó por la definición del Señor de “libre albedrío” que consideraba aceptable la extorsión y no la esclavitud.

El Señor Anterior se aleja de uno de los líderes de su pandilla para susurrarle al oído a Frankenstein: —La diferencia radica en la capacidad de la víctima para tomar una decisión. Elegir aceptar una consecuencia no es un abuso de la voluntad, mientras que ser objeto de una violación independientemente de la voluntad, lo es.

Frankenstein se sienta derecho en el taburete de la barra, temblando por el aliento con olor a vino sobre su cuello. — _¡Pensé que te había dicho que dejarás de hacer eso! —_ piensa frustrado. — _Mi Maestro nunca fue tan grosero. ¡Y aún hay una víctima!_

—Y quién es esa, me pregunto. —Raizel le lanza una mirada calculadora antes de volverse hacia sus… — _¿Empleados? ¿Subordinados? ¿Lacayos? ¿Peones? ¿Siervos? ¿Sujetos? ¿Cuál es exactamente la palabra para eso?_ —se pregunta un poco distraído.

***

Horas más tarde y a kilómetros de distancia, el trío arrastra su patio plegable por el piso del laboratorio más utilizado y benévolo, el subsótano 1 junto con un par de sillas adicionales robadas de la cocina.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Quién quiere “Arrepentimiento y quién quiere “Vergüenza”? —Frankenstein dice desde las puertas abiertas del ascensor, un par de grandes botellas de vidrio balanceadas en cada brazo.

—… Realmente no sé cómo responder a eso. ¿A qué saben? —La frente de Tao está arrugada por la preocupación.

—Duraznos y acetona, respectivamente.

—En ese caso, creo que tomaré algo de durazno.

—¿Alguna vez has intentado mezclarlos? —Takeo todavía suena un poco emocionado por sus travesuras anteriores en el bar.

Frankenstein arquea una ceja ante esto. —Sabes, no lo he hecho —murmura pensativo.

El Señor Anterior observa el intercambio en un curioso silencio, preguntándose si el inminente ataque de Frankenstein a su sobriedad tendrá éxito.

Las bebidas se vierten en matraces volumétricos y se colocan ante cada uno de ellos, una de cada sabor y una mezcla de 50/50 de ambos. Cuando Tao expresó su deseo de omitir los que probablemente no fueran agradables, Frankenstein lo declaró como parte de su castigo por fallar en su trabajo de mantener a la Noblesa contenida dentro de la casa.

Con esa condena irrefutable, Tao, Takeo y M-21 levantan sus vasos de “Vergüenza”, pensando que es el orden preferido de las cosas, amargo quitando lo dulce. Frankenstein y Raizel siguen su ejemplo.

—Amargo, amargo fracaso —Los ojos de Frankenstein han adquirido una cualidad desalmada, vidriosos y lejanos. Los otros no tienen que adivinar dónde están mirando en el tiempo y espacio, y chocan silenciosamente sus frascos entre sí. El rostro de Raizel es solemne, por una vez. Juntos, beben y tragan tanto como pueden.

Lo que, para la mayoría de ellos, no es mucho. Los tres humanos modificados jadean y farfullan ante el veneno literal que han bebido voluntariamente. El Señor Anterior se detiene de tragar, su boca llena de la sustancia repugnante pero incapaz de escupirla por la dignidad de Raizel. Frankenstein apura su vaso de una vez, gruñendo mientras vuelve a colocar el matraz en la mesa de patio. Se le escapa una risita de muchas capas y su rostro se sonroja de vergüenza. —Mis disculpas, la Lanza Oscura disfruta esto —Luego —No es necesario que terminen eso —Él asiente con la cabeza a sus vasos sin terminar. El trío está descaradamente aliviado al escuchar esto. El castigo superó con creces el crimen.

Un sorbo audible desde la dirección de Raizel, el Señor Anterior finalmente ha encontrado valor dentro de sí mismo para tragar. El intenso rubor que le sigue es rojo como el vino que había estado bebiendo apenas una hora antes.

—Ah —Frankenstein se apaga, avergonzado y reprimiendo una sonrisa por todo lo que vale. — Aquí, sólo tomaré estos —Recoge la basura desagradable y deposita los vasos en el fregadero esterilizado del laboratorio para más tarde. —Prueben el dulce, enmascarará el sabor —Distraídamente, se pregunta por la conexión entre el alma y el cuerpo de un Noble para que una sustancia como el alcohol pueda causar tal interrupción en la funcionalidad normal.

Y se aplaude internamente por la implementación exitosa de su plan.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios, es dulce! —Tao grita de alivio, un toque más fuerte de lo normal, tragando el licor dorado suavemente como si fuera la vida misma.

Frankenstein regresa a la mesa para observar con satisfacción cómo el trío se incrusta en el delicado espíritu de su propio brebaje. Su tolerancia es extravagante, incluso por lo que ha observado de sus hábitos de bebida en el bar. Juega a tientas con su silla, traicionando su estado a los demás.

Bebe distraídamente su bebida mezclada mientras espera a que los demás se sacien. — _No puedo decir si esta bebida es agradable o si solo lo es en comparación con la otra._ —No se atreve a mirar a Raizel, contando con su necesidad física de apagar el fuego y el gusto de su Maestro por la dulzura para que la situación funcione en su beneficio.

Después de que pasan unos minutos, se arriesga a mirar al Señor Anterior. Observa con placer la cantidad exacta que ha consumido, registrada tal como está por las marcas del frasco.

—¡Entonces! —Frankenstein comienza un poco fuerte, golpeando sobre la mesa con ambas manos —¿Qué diablos hará una legión de degenerados humanos comunes para mi Maestro? —Su voz es lánguida y vacilante, pero los demás están demasiado borrachos para darse cuenta. Sus ojos vagan un poco antes de fijarse en los de Raizel.

—¿No has querido siempre compartir tus modificaciones con otros humanos? —El Señor responde lenta y adormiladamente, luciendo un poco aturdido mientras empuja su vaso vacío hacia el centro de la mesa. —No puedo beber más o me quedaré dormido.

Esto hace que Frankenstein se quede corto. La respuesta corta y honesta a esta pregunta es “sí”.

—O podrías hacer contratos o algo así. Podrías hacer contratos. Tienes un sólido puñado de generaciones entre tú y un mutante, mientras mantengas a tu gente a raya no importaría. No importa. Lo que importa es que Raizel se inclinará a honrar sus decisiones y su dignidad y les permitirá defender su vida. Orgullo de Jefe, y todo eso. —La elegante mano de Raizel gesticula vagamente a la nada. —¡Mi turno! ¿Por qué insistes en aislar al Señor Raizel de ti mismo? ¿No crees que ya ha tenido suficiente de eso de todos los demás? —Su mirada es acusatoria mientras se quita la chaqueta Lukedoniana, aparentemente sintiendo calor.

—No es así como funciona esto —dice Frankenstein, metiendo un dedo sólidamente en el pecho de Raizel. Retira la mano, mirando fijamente el dedo como si lo hubiera traicionado.

—¡¿Ves!? ¿Cuál es el problema de que ustedes dos se toquen? Prácticamente compartes un alma cuando bajas la guardia, ¡lo he visto! ¡No has dejado de tirarte sobre él desde que se durmió por primera vez!

M-21 mira fijamente su frasco con curiosidad, flanqueado por Tao y Takeo que están ocupados mirando a lo lejos y a la nada. Es imposible saber si el rubor se debe a la aparente intrusión en asuntos personales o al licor. O ambos, porque todos están bastante rosados.

—Tu decoro _no_ es para tu beneficio, ni para el suyo. —Prácticamente grita la última parte de su declaración.

—Yo… no discutiré esto contigo.

—¡Bien! Lo discutiré con todos los demás, entonces. Quizás podamos pensar en algunas _teorías_ —dice el Señor con malicia y un poco de picardía, incluso si sus palabras se mezclan. Se desabrocha el cuello y la parte delantera de la camisa y luego juguetea con las mangas, intentando remangarlas.

La conversación se degrada a partir de ahí. La atención de Frankenstein se desvía aún más por sus intentos de preservar un estado apropiado de la vestimenta de Raizel en conflicto directo con el Señor Anterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Autora: Beber en exceso no está bien. Por favor, no consumas tanto licor, morirás. [ ± _ ± ]
> 
> ¡Como siempre siéntanse libres de señalar cualquier error o hacer comentarios! Me encantan los comentarios. Estoy tan emocionada de que todavía estén leyendo esto. <3
> 
> Edición: El siguiente capítulo me va a llevar un poco más de tiempo. Tengo la gripe y algunas cosas de la escuela que he estado descuidando. Pero viendo que mis trabajos deben entregarse en dos días y que la gripe sólo puede durar un tiempo… Pronto tendré cosas nuevas. <3 
> 
> Nota de Traductora:
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> (1)Mango de vodka: Medida EEUU. Se llama así porque la botella tiene un mango; corresponde a la medida de medio galón (1,75 ml de alcohol)
> 
> (2)Quintos de alcohol: Medida EEUU. Corresponde a un cuarto de galón (950 ml).


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La salida del escenario está a la izquierda.

Capítulo 6:

La inconsciencia se apodera de él y Frankenstein apenas se da cuenta de su cambio de estado. No ha dormido por tanto tiempo que evitarlo ahora requeriría de una fuerza de voluntad que no le interesa reunir.

Su realidad se disuelve en un sueño.

_Está de pie detrás de su Maestro en su ventana abierta, con las cortinas ondeando suavemente con la brisa. Tiene algo que necesita decir, algo que se siente urgente. Da un paso hacia adelante, con la mano extendida y la boca abierta para pronunciar palabras que aún no conoce, pero se detiene en seco cuando algo cruje bajo su zapato. Mira hacia abajo. El suelo está cubierto de fragmentos de vidrio. Mirando hacia arriba, Raizel ahora está frente a él._

_—Por favor, quédate donde estás, Maestro. Limpiaré esto de inmediato._

_Se arrodilla para recoger los fragmentos, colocando un sinfín de piezas en una pila en su mano ahuecada. Vuelve a mirar a la ventana y se congela. Su Maestro se ha ido. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, los fragmentos ahora están teñidos de sangre. En su segunda vez inspeccionando la habitación, el Señor Anterior está sentado en el pequeño sofá de Raizel. Está mirando hacia otro lado, sentado derecho y quieto como si estuviera esperando. Mira hacia otro lado, girando nuevamente alrededor de la habitación. Cuando vuelve a mirar al Señor Anterior, está desnudo, todavía en el mismo lugar del sofá. La ira hierve dentro de él, derramándose en un torrente de improperios._

_—Maldita sea, ¿qué mierda crees que estás haciendo aquí?_

_De repente se ha ido. No queda ni rastro que indique que alguna vez estuvo allí._

_Se acerca a la ventana, apoya las manos en el alféizar y mira el cielo azul de Lukedonia. Nada parece estar mal. Los pájaros vuelan y las nubes se mueven. El día es agradable. Atrapa un rayo de luz por el rabillo del ojo y se vuelve para investigar. La ventana no está abierta, está destrozada. Fragmentos de vidrios rotos cubren el marco, una salpicadura roja en el alféizar._

_En el suelo Raizel yace roto, un halo de vidrios lo rodea. Sus ojos están muy abiertos y vacíos. La sangre se acumula alrededor del hermoso cadáver._

_Está de pie junto a Raizel en la sala de estar, el cuerpo de su Maestro yaciendo inmóvil en el suelo a los pies de su moderno sofá de cuero, sus ojos rojos y planos se encuentran con los suyos. Los fragmentos de vidrio brillan el color violeta. Las acusaciones salen de los labios de su Maestro, voces que resuenan desde mil direcciones a la vez._

Un pequeño destello de calor carmesí se enciende desde lo profundo de su alma. Abruptamente los ojos de Frankenstein parpadean y se abren. Puede sentir la presencia de su Maestro a través de su vínculo.

Y él se siente angustiado.

Frankenstein se da la vuelta para encontrar a Raizel tendido a su lado en su cama, con los ojos abiertos mientras se lleva la mano a la frente. La otra se agarra a su pecho. —Yo… estoy usando tu camisa —dice simplemente. —Y me siento… —se detiene, luchando por encontrar las palabras para describir su palpitante primera resaca.

De repente, se dobla y tiene arcadas.

Frankenstein lucha contra su propia desorientación y borrachera persistente para quitarle a su Maestro las sábanas sucias de la cama, llevando su forma tranquila y temblorosa a la ducha privada contigua a su habitación. Pone el agua a una temperatura agradable, le quita la ropa a Raizel y lo ayuda a sentarse debajo del agua.

Luego se tambalea hacia la cocina, regresa con agua, jugo de naranja y té de menta, maldiciéndose a sí mismo y maldiciendo al Señor Anterior por sus payasadas de la pasada noche. — _¿O sigue siendo la misma noche?_

Se encuentra bruscamente sacado de la comodidad de su propia charla interna al ver a Raizel acurrucado en el piso de la ducha, aparentemente a punto de quedarse dormido de nuevo. Apresurándose a comprobar su conexión, descubre que se ha vuelto borrosa y tenue. — _Mierda._ —¿Cuánto tiempo había tardado en volver de la cocina?

Derrama tanta energía y urgencia como puede a través del vínculo con Raizel. —Oye, oye, oye, quédate conmigo. Maestro, despierta. Necesito que te quedes conmigo. Aquí —. Golpea su hombro repetidamente y lo vuelve a sentar erguido.

Raziel gime suavemente, los ojos desenfocados se mueven con incertidumbre para mirarlo.

El cuerpo de un Noble es solo una imitación del cuerpo de un humano, sin embargo, Frankenstein sabe por experiencia que hay sustancias que pueden afectar a los Nobles. Puede saborear el amargo pesar en su lengua, con el estómago helado por el miedo. Ha creado sus propios brebajes personales, diseñados para reducir la embriaguez a pesar de sus innumerables modificaciones, algunas inspiradas en los Nobles, a lo que es más preciado para él. No las ha probado.

Coloca un vaso de agua fría en los labios pálidos de su Maestro, pero Raizel, temblando, lo arroja todo casi de inmediato. Apaga la ducha y lo seca, agarrando su propia toalla en su prisa. Haciendo una mueca por su descuido, hace una pausa. Los ojos de Raizel brillan y Frankenstein se da cuenta casi demasiado tarde de la intención de su Maestro. Agarra su mano y le ladra para que se detenga. —Maestro, por favor abstente de usar cualquier poder.

Raizel le devuelve la mirada sin comprender, mudo.

Aprovecha la oportunidad para agarrar apresuradamente algunas prendas de dormir de un cajón, tirándolas suavemente sobre la forma temblorosa de su Maestro. La frente de Frankenstein se arruga en señal de angustia, ya que la complexión de Raizel es más pequeña y delgada que la suya y parece aún más vulnerable con ropa que es demasiado grande para él.

Intenta dejar que Raizel se apoye en él mientras los guía al laboratorio, pero Raizel no se está manejando bien y Frankenstein no es lo suficientemente estable. Hace una pausa para tomar a su Maestro en sus brazos y se dirige al ascensor, cayendo de rodillas cuando comienza el descenso, protegiendo a Raizel incluso cuando golpea dolorosamente contra una pared.

La puerta se abre en el primer laboratorio, el trío sigue dentro. Están todos acurrucados alrededor de la mesa de patio mirando el teléfono de alguien. Tardíamente, se vuelven para mirar en su dirección, los buenos tiempos aún continúan. Presiona el botón del tercer piso y las puertas se vuelven a cerrar.

— _La misma noche entonces._

Todo el tiempo durante su descenso, insta a Raizel a permanecer despierto, repitiendo una mezcla de peticiones y promesas. —Por favor, permíteme arreglar esto. Maestro, por favor abstente de usar tu poder. Puedo encargarme de esto. —Con la conexión del vínculo restaurada, Frankenstein prácticamente acaricia el alma cálida de Raizel, envolviéndolo irreflexivamente, manteniéndolo cerca. — _No debería usar su poder para nada, mucho menos para esto._

Raizel, tan abrumado por los abrazos espirituales y físicos y la desorientación física y mental, se relaja en Frankenstein, con su confianza implícita en él.

Su sirviente lo coloca suavemente en una silla, manteniéndolo erguido con cuidado en caso de que se enferme de nuevo, luego le coloca una intravenosa. También contempla darle oxígeno y una docena de otros posibles remedios para lo que espera que sea un simple caso de intoxicación por alcohol. No es la primera vez que se arrepiente de no tener datos vitales básicos y composición de sangre en el archivo de su Maestro. Sus dedos revolotean sobre los diversos instrumentos a su disposición mientras recorre las posibilidades en su cabeza. Decide finalmente pedir permiso para recogerlos una vez que su Maestro esté bien.

—Frankenstein —dice Raizel en voz baja, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —Me estás enviando tus pensamientos directamente. ¿Es esta tu intención? —Los ojos de su Maestro están más claros y alertas, su temblor se reduce a un escalofrío.

—Disculpa, Maestro. —Un rubor de vergüenza cruza su rostro mientras regresa apresuradamente al lado de Raizel para examinarlo más de cerca, asumiendo habitualmente los gestos de un médico.

—No es necesario. —Su frente se frunce levemente por la preocupación. Con su vínculo tan abierto, Raizel está inmerso en las emociones de Frankenstein. Hay una profunda angustia en su Vínculo que no puede resolver. Frankenstein, todavía un poco fuera de lugar por el alcohol, le está enviando un borrón confuso de imágenes inconexas. —¿Estás teniendo pesadillas de nuevo? —Esa sería la explicación más obvia para lo que se le está mostrando.

Frankenstein se estremece ante la retroalimentación que recibe a través del vínculo, retirándose rápidamente, dejando a Raizel solo. Se estremece por el frío interno, un tinte de tristeza asoma en sus ojos.

Frankenstein se percata del cambio de inmediato, sintonizando finamente con las sutiles señales de su Maestro. —Lo siento, no tenía la intención de someterte a eso. —Sus pensamientos regresan espontáneamente a los cristales rotos. Se da vuelta y se pone a trabajar, moviéndose alrededor de su laboratorio. Después de un rato, se pone una inyección para aliviar sus propios síntomas. Prepara mezclas similares para Tao, Takeo y M-21 a partir de sus datos existentes y lo que recuerda de su indulgencia. Luego vuelve a arrodillarse ante Raizel.

—Maestro, te he causado daño. Tu sirviente no es digno de mostrarse ante ti. Por favor, comprende que no era mi intención.

Raizel, aún luchando contra una leve desorientación y sin recordar haber sido lastimado, inclina la cabeza ligeramente mientras parpadea confundido, silencioso y sin moverse.

Al ver que es necesario continuar a pesar de lo mucho que quiere huir de él y nunca mirar atrás, Frankenstein se fuerza a sí mismo a pronunciar las palabras. —Maestro, te he hecho daño corporal. Yo… te arrojé al suelo y te corté con vidrio —. Se traga el nudo de su garganta, la vista se le nubla y su cara se calienta. El peso de la culpa y la miseria en su pecho es demasiado grande y la admisión lo libera para esperar su resarcimiento.

Él espera, los pensamientos y las emociones se escudan en el silencio, las rodillas se ponen rígidas y la cabeza se hunde cada vez más hacia la estéril baldosa blanca del laboratorio. Su porte es como quien espera que caiga el hacha.

Raizel lo mira fijamente, tomándose más tiempo para procesar lo que su Vínculo ha dicho, ya que sus propias percepciones todavía parecen deterioradas. Se vierte en las imágenes que había recogido de su mente antes, manejándolas con cuidado junto con la confesión de su Vínculo. Después de pasar al menos una docena de minutos, envía su disgusto y molestia a Frankenstein, quien inmediatamente hunde los hombros de vergüenza. Los ojos de Raizel se abren de par en par ante la respuesta y se esfuerza en una intensa sensación de disculpa.

—Frankenstein, lo siento. El comportamiento del Señor Anterior te ha molestado más de lo que podrías soportar, y yo le he permitido hacerlo. Mi disgusto no es contigo. Ese no era yo, no estoy lastimado.

— _Ni hablar_ —piensa Frankenstein, estremeciéndose ante el reciente recuerdo de su Maestro luchando con el veneno que él mismo le había impuesto. Un torrente de ira sube por sus venas, dirigida hacia el interior. La Lanza Oscura agrega ansiosamente sus sentimientos a los suyos, pero Raizel apaga sus voces con un suave ceño fruncido. Extiende la mano para ponerla sobre el cabello de Frankenstein, inundando su vínculo con disculpas y afecto.

Raizel envía una calma reconfortante. — Estoy triste por la distancia entre nosotros. Extrañaba la sensación de tu compañía mientras dormía —ofrece, buscando enmendar el dolor que le había causado antes a su Vínculo. — Por favor, levántate.

La cara de Frankenstein se coloreó y apartó la mirada. Se levanta de sus doloridas rodillas, reanudando silenciosamente la observación de su paciente.

De repente, los ojos de Raizel se abren de par en par, antes de estrecharse levemente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan de vergüenza. —¿Qué es? —pregunta Frankenstein, la ansiedad tiñe su tono.

Los ojos de Raizel se mueven hacia el suelo. Sus palabras llegan lenta, tentativamente. —El Señor Anterior buscó concederte lo que deseabas, pero no pudiste lograr. ¿Cuál es tu relación con el Señor Anterior?

Frankenstein se encuentra totalmente perdido por la pregunta. Se queda ahí con el ceño fruncido y los labios ligeramente separados por la confusión.

El doloroso y lento seguimiento de Raizel lo sorprende hasta la médula. —Nosotros… Estaban en la cama juntos. Yo… él estaba usando tu camisa, y tu pecho está desnudo. La situación implica sexo.

Frankenstein se resiste, y de repente se da cuenta de que ha olvidado su propio estado de desnudez. Rápidamente materializa una camisa para él.

—No, Maestro, —comienza rápidamente, ansioso por resolver el malentendido —me había desmayado. No sé por qué estabas en mi cama. El Señor Anterior había intentado desvestirse mientras estaba borracho y finalmente recurrí a cubrirte con mi camisa para preservar tu modestia. Nunca presumiría violar o mancillar a mi “ _puro y precioso_ ” Maestro así. Por favor, comprende, mi relación con el Señor no es nada amistosa.

El alivio inunda la expresión de Raizel al principio, luego da paso a un toque de tristeza y frustración. Frankenstein está confundido y espera pacientemente a que su Maestro exprese sus pensamientos.

De repente, se da cuenta de que su inocente Maestro ha implicado un conocimiento del sexo.

—Frankenstein, _sé_ de sexo.

Frankenstein se endereza de improviso y parpadea, como si le acabaran de dar una bofetada.

—Me estás enviando tus pensamientos de nuevo —ofrece Raizel a modo de explicación del aparente **non siquitur** (1).

—…

—Shinwoo me lo enseñó.

—Shinwoo… te enseñó… —repite lo que ha escuchado rotundamente, sin creerlo.

—Sí —dice con orgullo y seguridad de sí mismo, seguro de su conocimiento, enderezándose un poco en su silla—. Dijo que es algo especial para hacer con la persona adecuada.

—Oh. —El alivio de Frankenstein es palpable, su estado de ánimo amenaza con cambiar a uno de risa histérica.

—O personas, porque dijo que era relevante para alguien en mi “situación”. Y me mostró “pornografía” para que yo entendiera. Dijo que no podía confiar en mí para “aprender haciendo” por cómo soy con los videojuegos. —Un toque de vergüenza atraviesa el vínculo, ya que este es un punto delicado para él.

—…

—Ikihan también presenció el porno, aunque su percepción del sexo era distinta a la Shinwoo.

Frankenstein no sabe qué hacer con sus emociones, por lo que se afana en quitarse la vía intravenosa y aplicar un vendaje por costumbre, aunque es poco probable que sea necesario, mirando a todos lados menos a su Maestro. Decide ignorar sus sentimientos y concentrarse en otra cosa.

—Entonces, ¿estabas… molesto cuando pensaste que tuve… relaciones con el Señor Anterior? — _¿Contigo?_ Siguió en privado.

Es el turno de Raizel de sentirse avergonzado. Está callado mientras se recompone, decidiendo cuidadosamente qué decir. —Eres muy… especial para mí, mi Vínculo —responde un poco crípticamente. —No confío en las acciones del Señor Anterior en todas las cosas, aunque sé que su intención no es maliciosa. —Su rostro se oscurece. —Por supuesto eres libre de hacer lo que desees. No te detendría ni me entrometería siempre que no te pongas en peligro —ofrece tranquilizadoramente, ojos tristes, pero sonriendo levemente para beneficio de su Vínculo.

Frankenstein absorbe esto, sin saber que pensar. Lo último que quiere es hacer suposiciones incorrectas sobre un tema tan delicado. Vuelve a todo lo que se ha dicho. —¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste “lo que deseaba, pero no había podido lograr”?

Raziel mira hacia otro lado, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. —Eso es lo que el Señor había dicho. Dijo que necesitabas ayuda con algo y que te la habría dado hace mucho tiempo si no hubiera desaparecido. En su sabiduría me instó a no contarte su plan ni a indagar más, ya que todo se aclararía al despertar. Pero no entiendo. Si no has logrado lo que querías, ¿por qué estoy despierto? A menos que…

_—¿Mi Maestro cree que deseo dejar salir la frustración con él o intoxicarlo? O, Dios no lo quiera, que yo…_

—¡No! —la palabra brota de los labios de Frankenstein antes de que pueda pensar más en eso. —Maestro, nunca he deseado lastimarte, y de alguna manera tendré que aprender a vivir con el hecho de que lo hice o me temo que tu sirviente no podrá mostrarse más ante ti. Y no tenía la intención de intoxicarte, mi Señor. Estaba tratando de obtener información… Me disculpo por mis acciones y con gusto aceptaré cualquier castigo que consideres oportuno otorgarme. —Está de nuevo de rodillas, con la frente presionada contra el suelo a los pies descalzos de Raizel. — _¡Cómo me olvidé de cubrirle los pies, debe estar congelado!_ —Se retrae en sí mismo, una vez más recurriendo a la formalidad y la posición de escudo. Levanta un muro entre ellos. — Insisto en ello.

—Frankenstein, levántate —El disgusto de Raizel es palpable. —Tal vez debería ordenarte que te abstengas de disculparte como tu castigo. No me debes nada. Ya que este es el resultado de mis propias acciones, tal vez debería ser yo quien suplique tu perdón. —Frankenstein se sobresalta ante sus palabras, se traga sus formalidades y se pone rígidamente en pie.

En ese momento, las puertas del ascensor se abren y el trío sale a trompicones.

—¡Oh, oye! Te hemos estado buscando. Ustedes dos desaparecieron un rato y nos preocupamos, especialmente cuando los vimos en el ascensor. ¿Se enfermó el Señor Raizel? —pregunta Tao, combinando los nombres de las dos entidades. —Quiero decir, fue una especie de truco sucio el que hiciste, Jefe, pero tampoco fue genial que le hicieras un tatuaje a Raizel sólo para enojarlo, así que…

Raizel mira a Tao con curiosidad. A través del enlace, Frankenstein capta una llamarada de cariño hacia el humano modificado y envía su propia diversión y travesura ante esta oportunidad poco común. _—¿Quieres gastarles una broma, mi Señor?_

Raizel consiente. Sus compañeros en la escuela con frecuencia le hacen malas pasadas y él está ansioso por participar, especialmente cuando parece distraer a Frankenstein de que se humille a sus pies. _—¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

 _—No reveles que eres tú. Yo te diré lo que debes decir. Veamos cuánto tardan en darse cuenta. —_ La diversión perversa lo calienta ante la indulgencia de su Maestro en el juego. Después de todo, todavía les debe a esos tres su papel en los acontecimientos recientes.

—No fue nada, el Señor Anterior simplemente no maneja tan bien el licor. Hablando de eso, estos son para ustedes. Vengan y siéntense y se los daré. Están hechos a la medida de cada uno de ustedes, así que deberían tener menos resaca. Desafortunadamente, también matará su entusiasmo, pero pregúntenle al “Señor Raizel” acerca de la gravedad de su resaca.

— _Puedes ser honesto._

Raizel frunce el ceño ante el recuerdo. —Nunca antes había estado enfermo —afirma simplemente, estremeciéndose.

—¡Ja! Bueno, se siente un poco bien finalmente ganarte en algo. Sé que el Jefe del Jefe es un peso ligero y todo eso, pero saber que te enfermaste un poco me hace sentir mejor acerca de las cosas. Quiero decir, ¿cuándo te hiciste ese tatuaje? Eso no fue justo de tu parte. —La lengua de Tao todavía está suelta por el licor cuando acepta su inyección.

Raizel frunce el ceño por un momento antes de que Frankenstein le envíe la imagen mental de lo que vio durante su confrontación con el Señor Anterior, evitando cuidadosamente cualquier cosa adversa que pueda haber vislumbrado mientras su Maestro estaba acurrucado en la ducha.

Sus ojos se abren ligeramente por la sorpresa, pero luego repite como loro las líneas que ofrece Frankenstein: —¿Ah, eso? Raizel siempre lo ha tenido. Por eso siempre es tan remilgado cuando está vestido.

—Espera, ¿en serio? ¿El Jefe del Jefe hizo algo _así_? ¡Nos hemos estado castigando toda la noche! Pensé que nos habías dado un esquinazo o algo así, pero no pudimos averiguar cuándo. ¡Solo estábamos revisando las imágenes de seguridad en mi teléfono, tratando de averiguarlo!

—Oye, tengo una pregunta para ti —ofrece M-21 un poco fuerte. —Entonces, te gusta Frankenstein o estás tratando de que haga un movimiento con el señor Raizel, porque estaba viendo las imágenes de lo de la sala de estar de nuevo, y eso fue bastante descarado, justo allí.

 _—¡Sin tacto!_ —piensa Frankenstein mientras su rostro se colorea, las indecorosas acciones del Señor Anterior se deslizan espontáneamente en su mente.

Un rubor recorre el rostro de Raizel mientras sus ojos se abren con sorpresa. Se vuelve hacia su Vínculo, que está mirando directamente en la pantalla de su computadora a los componentes eléctricos detrás de ella, aparentemente separándolos cuidadosamente y analizándolos con gran cuidado.

Takeo, que ya siente los efectos de la inyección y es un poco más perceptivo que los demás, golpea a ambos en el hombro y frunce los labios en una línea tensa. Cuando sus compañeros se vuelven para mirarlo, lentamente niega con la cabeza. —Creo que es el señor Raizel, y no el Señor Anterior.

—Oh. Mierda. Lo siento mucho. Me acostumbré a decir lo que quisiera con ese tipo y _nunca_ … No puedo disculparme lo suficiente, lo siento mucho. —M-21 inclina la cabeza en humillación y disculpa.

— _Frankenstein. ¿Es esto lo que quiso decir el Señor_? —Raizel le pregunta en silencio, concentrado solo en su Vínculo.

Frankenstein guarda silencio mientras sus ojos se vacían un poco. Con cuidado, en blanco, suministra que cuida de su Maestro incondicionalmente con todo lo que tiene.

_—Esa no es una respuesta._

_—Sí._

_—¿Deseas ser como amantes?_

Él se estremece. Visiblemente.

_—Me gustaría saberlo, Frankenstein. Por favor, no me ocultes esto._

_—Sí, Maestro. Pero no es algo que desee forzarle o traer a su mente por sugestión._

_—¿Así que no me presentarías la opción? Frankenstein, no hay nada que no haría por ti._

_—No quiero una distancia entre nosotros. Disfruto que estés cerca. Me uní a ti porque lo deseaba. —_ Su tono está teñido de anhelo y afecto y una pequeña cantidad de diversión, mientras busca sacar a su Vínculo de sus defensas y negación.

Quizá sea por la maravillosa presencia de su Maestro en su alma después de la terrible negrura de su ausencia, que no resiste. Frankenstein levanta la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Raizel. Su tensión y ansiedad se derriten en una tentativa flor de esperanza.

Entonces Tao deja caer su teléfono celular. Recogiéndolo del suelo, los tres se apresuran a excusarse y huyen del laboratorio, intentando escapar de la incómoda situación. Pueden decir por el largo silencio, las miradas intensas y las expresiones cambiantes que se están comunicando telepáticamente entre ellos. Y han tenido suficiente de estos dos por el día.

Frankenstein elige ignorarlos, las emociones cambiantes en sí mismo y la revelación que es su Maestro tienen una prioridad mucho mayor. En cambio, mira a Raizel.

— _Mi Maestro es tan precioso._ —Prácticamente se sonroja de alegría ante sus suaves expresiones. Con una oleada de afecto, inunda su vínculo una vez más, aliviado y feliz de que Raizel haya regresado a él, e igualmente emocionado de que su Maestro comparta sentimientos por él. Aunque… —¿El Señor Anterior se ha ido ahora, o solo está durmiendo? ¿Lo sabes? —dice con recelo.

—No creo que se haya ido. Es más como si se hubiera quedado dormido.

Frankenstein se detiene durante un largo momento antes de que la respuesta le llegue abruptamente. Se lleva la mano a la cabeza. —Se desmayó por el alcohol —afirma con incredulidad. —Pero basta de él. Maestro, ¿le importaría venir conmigo? —pregunta tímidamente.

***

Frankenstein se mueve por su habitación en una ráfaga, reemplazando la ropa de cama, cambiando las mantas y abriendo la ventana para que entre aire fresco. Cosas necesarias tras la enfermedad de Raizel. Su Maestro está sentado serenamente en un rincón, bebiendo una taza de té de menta fresca y disfrutando de un plato de galletas. Todo el tiempo, Frankenstein no ha dejado de tener contacto con él. Con todo el cálido placer que está recibiendo en respuesta, considera que tal vez nunca se detenga. Esta nueva y adorable faceta de su Maestro es demasiado. Trata de no pensar en el tiempo pasado que podrían haber estado de esta manera, toda la alegría que podría haberle traído a Raizel, pero no lo hizo porque estaba tan concentrado en el puesto que se había designado a sí mismo. Cómo, tan involucrado, nunca podría haberlo perdido en primer lugar… Remite el pensamiento amargo ante la oleada de consuelo que lo invade a través de su vínculo. Frankenstein ni siquiera sabe lo que haría si su vínculo se cortara completamente de nuevo como lo había hecho…

De forma espontánea, recuerda su primera desventura con el Señor Anterior, cómo lo encontró intentando crear hijos para Raizel. Hace una pausa en lo que está haciendo, y de repente se pregunta si el sexo de los Nobles es realmente _tan_ diferente del sexo humano.

—Los dos somos hombres, Frankenstein —dice Raizel divertido.

—¿Eh? —dice reflexivamente, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—No podemos tener hijos juntos de esa manera.

Frankenstein se avergüenza de siquiera pensar en ello, decidiéndose con que _ese tipo_ es un lunático perverso, que coincide con la impresión que da.

—Para que podamos hacer un niño tendríamos que usar nuestras almas —agrega Raizel tímidamente, mirando un punto a un lado mientras su rostro se colorea. —Esa fue probablemente la intención del Señor. Él habría usado una pequeña parte de mi alma y la energía del alma de un socio. —Frankenstein le lanza una mirada de horror. —La mayoría de las criaturas reponen energía con el tiempo, por lo que no habría dañado al humano. No puedes tener un hijo con una pareja a menos que estén dispuestos —ofrece tranquilizadoramente. El silencio entre ellos se hace largo e incómodo, con el hombre vinculado ahora protegiéndose de su Maestro con todas sus fuerzas, temeroso de herir sus sentimientos con su ira contra el Señor. —La mayoría de los nobles prefieren hacer un niño solo de ellos mismos ya que sus cualidades pueden estar más aseguradas, pero no soy capaz en mi estado actual. —Su mirada cae tristemente. —Sería un incumplimiento de mi deber como Nobleza crear voluntariamente una situación que no podría llevar a cabo…

—¡Maestro, no estoy molesto ni decepcionado de ti! —Frankenstein interrumpe con impaciencia, sin querer escuchar a su Maestro continuar de esta manera, permitiendo que una fracción de sus emociones llegue a Raizel a través del vínculo. —¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo mentiroso si vuelve a aparecer por aquí! Que gastaría tu vida… —dice, temblando de furia.

Raizel extiende una mano y la apoya en su hombro, llenándolo con una calma tranquilidad. Frankenstein se resiste a ser calmado por un momento antes de darse cuenta y en su lugar cae de cabeza en la comodidad del alma de su Maestro, aprovechando la oportunidad para examinarlo a fondo en un intento de determinar si el Señor Anterior había logrado causar algún daño. Se arrepiente de haber sido tan formal con su Maestro anteriormente como para no haberse volcado ya sobre Raizel para entender cada fractura y trazar un mapa de cada pieza que falta.

Mira hacia arriba en su serena mirada, notando como Raizel está claramente disfrutando de la atención. —Maestro, tal vez por esta noche podríamos dormir juntos —ofrece mientras siente la rareza de la pregunta. —No sexo, solo… dormir a tu lado. Sé que acabas de despertar, pero me gustaría acostarme a tu lado. No he podido descansar bien desde que te fuiste, y no estoy tan… compuesto como me gustaría. — _Y realmente no puedo soportar más la preocupación por ti esta noche._

Puede sentir el consentimiento, la alegría y la preocupación de Raizel por su Vínculo directamente, desde su contacto con el alma cálida de su Maestro, además de su rechazo por la preocupación de Frankenstein. ( _Estoy bien_ ). Sin recurrir a las palabras para comunicarse, se desnuda hasta quedar en ropa interior, un poco cohibido a pesar de su confianza en su propia apariencia. Luego, se toma una pequeña libertad para sí mismo y levanta a Raizel y lo acurruca amorosamente en la cama, enterrándolo suavemente en sábanas limpias y gruesas mantas, todavía preocupado por él después de la intoxicación de alcohol. Lenta y cautelosamente, Frankenstein se acurruca junto a él. Extiende la mano para colocar un brazo tentativo sobre su Maestro, forzando a que la tensión retroceda de su propio cuerpo ante el contacto previamente tabú. Sintiendo cuán definitivamente leve es la forma de Raizel contra la suya, con cuidado aprieta su abrazo. Raizel reacciona un poco rígido a su toque al principio, pero pronto se relaja en él como se relaja en la comodidad de su vínculo.

Estar tan cerca de su Maestro es una alegría, cada contacto es algo para saborear y disfrutar. Dichosamente, se derrite en el sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora: Hace frío afuera, así que aquí hay algo cálido <3
> 
> Disculpas si esto se siente un poco duro, creo que todavía estoy un poco fuera de lo normal. Y vaya, escribí Tanta Basura Inútil mientras estaba enferma. En realidad, esta fue el tercer argumento completamente distinto para este capítulo. Fue una pesadilla absoluta de edición.
> 
> No puedo *prometer* el contenido el próximo capítulo porque aún no lo he escrito, pero estoy buscando algo de la obscenidad que prometí cuando incluí esa etiqueta de “fluff y smut”. Decir que nunca he hecho nada de eso antes sería redundante, nunca había hecho nada de esto antes, así que te ahorraré el balbuceo tímido. Solo sé que a pesar de mis intenciones de hacer de esto una pequeña rareza de una narrativa, tengo demasiadas tramas flotando sin resolver (al menos en mi opinión). Todavía tengo un camino por recorrer antes de atarlo correctamente. ¡Gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí! Espero que sigan disfrutando la historia.
> 
> Notas de traductora:
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> (1) Non sequitur: (lógica), una falacia lógica en la que la conclusión a la que se llega no se deduce por su premisa.
> 
> PD: Estoy traduciendo otro fic de esta parejita que se llama “Tomado”. No duden en buscarlo en mi perfil =)


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: (En este punto, es importante señalar que el Señor Anterior no es un mirón).

Capítulo 7:

Los sentidos de Frankenstein vuelven a él lentamente. Su espíritu se acunaba cómodamente dentro del de Raizel, su cuerpo se enroscó alrededor del de su Maestro como si fuera una pieza perdida de sí mismo. Al salir finalmente de las negras profundidades del sueño profundo y sin sueños, se sobresalta ante la situación desconocida. Apresura a Raizel con su alma, apretándolo con más fuerza como si pudiera desaparecer repentinamente mientras verifica su identidad, su ubicación y su seguridad.

Raizel se sobresalta un poco por el repentino ataque, inseguro de lo que debe hacer. Vacilante, y después de un largo momento, expresa a través de su vínculo que está teniendo dificultades para respirar, aunque hay que reconocer que esto no es una preocupación urgente para él.

Su Vínculo libera inmediatamente su agarre.

Frankenstein lo mira asombrado, ahora que su Maestro está lo bastante lejos como para poder mirarlo correctamente. Sus ojos carmesíes tienen una profunda satisfacción, su alma habla de su júbilo por cuidar a su Vínculo mientras dormía, por la pura alegría que provoca su contacto. Su guardián. Alza la mano para apartar un mechón suelto de cabello sedoso, una excusa para tocar el rostro de su Amo, ya que su ubicación en realidad no lo había estado molestando.

La diversión lo invade cuando, después de un momento, Raizel extiende la mano y hace lo mismo, colocándole un mechón dorado detrás de la oreja. Frankenstein sonríe mientras lee el alma desnuda ante él. Este es su Maestro. Serio, dulcemente desinteresado, y tan ansioso por complacer. Hermoso e inocente en su intento.

Actuando por puro impulso, se inclina hacia adelante para reclamar los labios de Raizel. Cálido y suave se demora, besándolo castamente, atrapado entre el deseo de saborear el lento avance de cada nuevo acto y la necesidad de tener todo de su Maestro ahora mismo, de entregar todo de sí de inmediato, con toda la urgencia y fuerza de su necesidad.

De repente, se encuentra empujado hacia atrás, con las dos manos de Raizel sobre sus hombros. El cuerpo de Frankenstein se pone rígido en estado de shock, los ojos abiertos de par en par, horrorizado de haber ido demasiado lejos y demasiado rápido. Raizel completa suavemente el movimiento, poniéndolo de espaldas, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Se inclina y lo besa con firmeza (aunque todavía casto) en la boca, sosteniéndolo durante un largo momento antes de retroceder y mirarlo con curiosidad.

La preocupación y la incertidumbre fluyen de Frankenstein hacia su Maestro, la sorpresa, la confusión y la excitación se recuperan. Parece que no puede reunir las palabras para preguntarle a su Maestro sobre sus acciones, su cabeza es un revoltijo confuso y sus tumultuosas emociones se asientan firme en un ardiente deseo de ser _tomado_.

—Shinwoo expresó que esto era importante, —afirma Raizel en voz alta, repentinamente consciente de sí mismo. Envía a su Vínculo una serie de imágenes en movimiento, un clip de una película: una tetona rubia platino empuja a un hombre, besándolo con fuerza mientras se mueve suntuosamente sobre su regazo.

En el largo silencio que sigue, Frankenstein expulsa por la fuerza, con una voluntad de hierro, cada uno de los comentarios, juicios y especulaciones mentales sobre Shinwoo y sus preferencias en el dormitorio. Eso, se dice a sí mismo con convicción, — _no es en absoluto algo con lo que me inmiscuiré en este momento particular en el tiempo._

—Maestro, —ronronea en su lugar, tirando de él hacia abajo en otro beso. Esta vez, con avidez, desliza su lengua a través de los labios flexibles, explorándolo hambriento. Cuando por fin se separan para respirar, Frankenstein se regocija al descubrir que el rostro de Raizel está enrojecido. —Maestro, por favor no hable de nadie más cuando estemos juntos en la cama, —aventura tímidamente. —¿Has olvidado que dirijo una escuela? Resulta que soy un _excelente_ maestro.

Con eso, ladea a Raizel fuera de sí mismo, invirtiendo con habilidad sus roles. Con una mano sujeta las delicadas muñecas de su Maestro sobre su cabeza. La otra se desliza bajo su camisa para explorar su exquisita forma, alternando entre suaves y tiernas caricias y pasando sus uñas duramente por la piel de alabastro. Mientras tanto, trabaja en la garganta de Raizel con labios, dientes y lengua.

De forma lenta, se abre camino hacia abajo, dejando un rastro de flores rosas y púrpuras que se desvanecen casi tan pronto como se forman. Una amplia sonrisa depredadora cruza su rostro mientras su Maestro gime débilmente, abrumado por las atenciones de Frankenstein. La retroalimentación de su vínculo se amplifica, reverberando entre ellos con creciente intensidad. Los ojos de Frankenstein brillan casi con maldad y suavemente raspa sus colmillos en los puntos vulnerables del pulso.

Bloqueado por el cuello de su camisa, le da a Raizel un último y largo mordisco antes de retirarse para ocuparse de la ropa de su Maestro. Se detiene brevemente en consideración antes de cortar una línea suave a lo largo de la camisa de dormir prestada, renunciando por completo a los botones. El tono febril del placer de Raizel lo impulsa a moverse más rápido por su pecho y estómago, dejando un rastro de besos, moretones y mordiscos.

Su Maestro se retuerce bajo su lengua, las manos libres se mueven hacia abajo para retorcerse y enredarse un poco en el pelo largo de Frankenstein. Franken gruñe de placer, saboreando el ligero dolor.

Se agacha para deslizar los pantalones de dormir sueltos sobre las caderas de su Maestro, ajustando su peso para deslizarlos con suavidad en un hábil barrido. Rozando sus dedos burlonamente en la longitud de Raizel, le da una lamida juguetona antes de sentarse de nuevo en posición vertical.

Suavemente, Frankenstein desenreda los dedos de su Maestro de su cabello, colocándolos en su lugar en sus propias caderas y guiando sus dedos para desnudarlo.

Deslizándose sobre la forma flexible de Raizel, hace una pausa para beber su expresión: un profundo rubor en su rostro, pupilas muy abiertas, ojos desenfocados, jadeando suavemente a través de los labios entreabiertos. Frankenstein lo besa profundo, con la lengua buscando ansiosamente su boca y trazando los ahora prominentes colmillos de su Maestro.

Se separan sin aliento y él desliza un dedo dentro de la boca de Raizel. Los ojos de Raizel se abren brevemente antes de recoger lo que se desea de él.

— _Chupa._

Observa con avidez cómo su Maestro lame y chupa a su alrededor, saboreando el calor aterciopelado. Lentamente recupera su mano, la saliva brilla húmeda en los labios de Raizel.

Observa con interés que los ojos de Rai se mueven hacia atrás y sus pestañas se agitan mientras le chupa la oreja. Respirando suavemente contra él, su Maestro se estremece y se arquea solo un poco. Ver a su Maestro tan fácilmente manipulable bajo su toque es un verdadero placer, atrayendo tantas nuevas expresiones y sonidos de su hermoso Raizel.

Un gruñido bajo retumba profundamente en su pecho. Muerde con posesividad la base del cuello de Raizel, sin llegar a sacar sangre. Tiene cuidado de tomar a su Maestro de esta manera, tratándolo con delicadeza. El más mínimo pensamiento de que podría beber energía de él quita la sensación de sus dedos. Besa a su Maestro delicadamente donde lo ha mordido, luego se aleja.

Su Maestro lo mira con curiosidad, con los párpados pesados. Sonríe dulcemente antes de volver a bajar.

Frankenstein se detiene para besar su ombligo porque es perfecto y lindo y porque, sabiendo lo que sabe de Nobles, sospecha que es puramente estético.

Separando las piernas pálidas de Raizel, hace una pausa, esperando hasta tener toda la atención de su Maestro. Entonces lame a lo largo de su longitud antes de llevarlo a su boca. Lentamente, casi de manera instructiva, baja sobre él, hasta que él mismo se concentra demasiado en provocar reacciones de Raizel como para recordar que, en parte, estaba haciendo una demostración de cómo debería hacerse.

Perdiéndose en Raizel, actúa únicamente para provocar placer. La felicidad fluye de él como una fuente. Se presiona con indulgencia contra su Maestro, persiguiendo la fricción mientras sus emociones se disparan. Podría liberarse así, pero no lo hará. Le debe a Raizel el dar un espectáculo apropiado.

Traza a su Maestro con un dedo todavía resbaladizo y luego lo desliza delicadamente dentro. Otro sonido suave se le escapa, su Maestro por completo abrumado y sorprendido por la intrusión. Frankenstein no puede evitar sonreír a su alrededor y tragarlo más profundo, trabajando en él complaciéndolo con su lengua, ahora firmemente decidido a reclamar todo su Maestro para sí mismo, a conocerlo a fondo por dentro y por fuera.

Para Raizel, es la felicidad misma, sentirse tan profundamente poseído. Al más mínimo destello de dolor, su Vínculo cambia sus actividades e intensifica su enfoque en otra parte. Se sacude cuando un segundo dedo es empujado dentro de él, el movimiento es confuso y abrumador. Su mente se fractura. No sabe qué pensar, qué hacer, qué sentir. La fuerza de la lujuria y el placer de Frankenstein lo lleva al límite. Alas estallaron de sus hombros mientras se arquea, desplegándose y extendiéndose por la cama mientras se derrama en su Vínculo.

Frankenstein se retira, con la boca llena, saboreando cada aspecto de su liberación. Con una indulgencia que roza el hedonismo, traga, saboreando la vulnerabilidad de su Maestro, cómo tiembla, las alas extendidas un inesperado deleite. Cuando los ojos de Raizel se abren despacio, su exquisita mirada se ve acentuada por el tono rojo joya con una pupila finamente puntiaguda que recuerda a las plumas. Frankenstein, de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de su Maestro, se acaricia con fervor. Cubrir a Raizel con semen completaría la estética, pero puede esperar. No aspira a terminar su disfrute tan pronto.

Cuando Raizel regresa en sí mismo, el caos abrumador en su mente y alma se suaviza en el comienzo de una serena euforia. Pero la necesidad de Frankenstein fluye a través de su vínculo y puede sentir que su propia lujuria surge de nuevo en respuesta.

Mira con asombro a Frankenstein, trabajando sin vergüenza, tomando lo que quiere para sí mismo como lo hace en todas las cosas. Sus ojos agudos ven algo que él no puede, buscando posibilidades y planificando el futuro incluso mientras absorbe cada aspecto de su presente.

Cuando Raizel se recupera adecuadamente, Frankenstein se inclina para ayudarlo a levantarse despacio, con cuidado de evitar que sus alas se arruguen o presionen incómodamente, prefiriendo no alentar a su Maestro a que las despida por conveniencia. Raizel presiona hacia adelante para besarlo en profundidad. Cuando se retira, Frankenstein capta el destello de semen en los labios de su Maestro.

Sonriendo, empuja a Raizel sobre él, cayendo con él hacia atrás sobre sábanas suaves y desordenadas.

Frankenstein se sonroja al estar tan atrapado debajo de su Amo, su erección presionándolo sin querer. Raizel está poseído por el impulso de presionarlo, pero se detiene al sentir que, aunque su Vínculo quiere esto, había estado planeando algo específico. En cambio, se inclina sobre él, acariciando su rostro y apartando mechones de cabello dorado.

Frankenstein se queda inmóvil ante la abrumadora visión de su Maestro, con las alas llenas acentuando su ya gloriosa belleza, mirándolo tentadoramente desde arriba.

Raizel cierra los ojos y acaricia su mejilla, reconociendo con ternura y cariño lo que es suyo. Lo besa lenta y apasionadamente, chupando con suavidad su labio hasta que vuelve a captar su mirada estrellada. Acaricia su garganta, luego muerde delicadamente, con cuidado de no causar daño, pero notando con interés cómo su Vínculo responde favorablemente al dolor. Observa como Frankenstein se estremece y se arquea hacia la cama, un gemido ahogado vibra a través de él, una mezcla de incredulidad y profundo placer.

Entonces Raizel, como buen estudiante que es, desciende hasta tomar a Frankenstein en su boca. Lo que le falta en técnica, lo compensa con una inmersión telepática pura en su compañero. Puede ver cómo lo ve Frankenstein, y se esfuerza por comunicarle a Franken que él es su propio tesoro precioso, que lo tiene atentamente en su mirada desde los primeros momentos de su contacto en una mansión vacía en Lukedonia. Que lo ha querido y adorado por encima de todo, su alma deslumbrante y brillante, hermosa sin comparación. Puede sentir a Frankenstein ruborizarse profundamente bajo el peso y la intensidad.

— _Eres mío. Reclamaré lo que me pertenece._

Frankenstein casi se viene en ese mismo momento.

A propósito y con cuidado, Raizel deja de chupar, apartándose de él con un sonido lascivo. Siguiendo con atención el camino de los deseos de Frankenstein, se moja bien los dedos con su propia lengua. Lo delineó burlonamente hasta que su Vínculo se retuerce y se tensa y cada fibra de su ser le grita a Raizel que actúe. Sumerge dos dedos en él con brusquedad, retorciéndolo y acariciándolo con cuidadosa deliberación. Con la mano libre lo acaricia con firmeza, pero lentamente, todavía húmedo de saliva y goteando líquido preseminal.

Sintiendo que su Vínculo estremecerse de placer, instruido con anticipación y necesidad, mete otros dos dedos. Frankenstein gime descaradamente.

Los ojos de Raizel pierden el foco, golpeado por la desconocida unidad de placer y dolor, aceptándolo en sí mismo, temblando ante la fuerza de la necesidad de Frankenstein. Cuando el dolor desaparece y solo hay placer, Raizel deja de acariciarlo y moja su mano, yendo a trabajar en sí mismo. Entiende lo que se desea de él, pero está por completo alucinado y terriblemente desprevenido cuando se mete en Frankenstein. Se congela, estremeciéndose bajo el peso de su éxtasis combinado, completamente abrumado por ser tragado por la presión y el calor deseados, y al mismo tiempo soportando el peso de la dicha de Frankenstein al ser llenado por él físicamente, por la pura rectitud de enredar sus cuerpos como ya habían enredado sus propias almas. Se tensan y se arquean como uno solo.

Frankenstein grita y se corre generosamente, las piernas se envuelven alrededor de la cintura de Raizel, bañándolos a ambos en blanco cálido. La liberación de Raizel lo llena, su Maestro ha ido más allá de sus límites ante su éxtasis combinado.

Soportan su orgasmo juntos, estremeciéndose y temblando y resonando como uno solo.

Mientras se desploma exhausto, Frankenstein guía suavemente a Raizel para que se tumbe de lado. Su Maestro está plenamente vencido. Frankenstein lo besa una vez con labios suaves, luego se sienta para beberlo todo.

Su Maestro yace desnudo y despeinado entre sábanas de seda arrugadas, su vientre resbaladizo por su semen y sus ojos pesados por el tranquilo cansancio. Pasa una mano por la piel pálida de Raizel y sonríe con profunda satisfacción, un calor cálido en su estómago, los músculos relajados.

Luego extiende la mano para acariciar sus alas extrañamente cambiantes. En otra vida, podría haber tratado de arrancar una pieza parecida a una pluma para sí mismo, pero en este momento está contento de saber que las posee todas, la totalidad del ser divino presentado ante él. No estropearía tal perfección.

Besa el suave cabello de Rai antes de salir de la habitación. Regresando con un paño húmedo y tibio, procede a limpiar tiernamente a su Maestro.

Se va a lavar, luego se apresura a regresar con un sobresalto enfermizo. Las alas de su Maestro se han ido y parece estar a la deriva cerca del sueño. Esta no es una situación que le sea familiar a su Maestro, y no quiere arriesgarse a que se duerma y despierte de nuevo como el Señor Anterior. No está dispuesto a perder a Raizel de esa manera. Lo besa para devolverlo a un estado de conciencia, luego lo tira para que se acueste sobre su pecho.

Los ojos de Frankenstein son atraídos por un toque de acuarela azul en el hombro desnudo de su maestro, la tinta que delinea la punta verde de un ala ilustrada. Lo mira mientras Raizel se acurruca más cerca, pasando sus dedos por la parte visible de su piel desnuda, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Molesto por ello en su mente, incluso si todos los demás aspectos de su ser están saciados, eufóricos y tranquilos como nunca antes en su vida. — _Esto discrepa con las alas del Maestro._

Todavía no ha resuelto sus propios sentimientos sobre el tema. Una parte posesiva de él está aturdida por el terrible placer de que su amor lleve su marca. Pero la mayoría de él está asentada en una profunda molestia de que su Maestro haya sido marcado, especialmente con una referencia tan grande e ilustrativa al insultante apodo del Señor Anterior para sí mismo, mérito artístico o no.

—Frankenstein, me gusta el azul —susurra Raizel suavemente en el silencio, en respuesta a la obvia línea de pensamiento de Frankenstein. Peina el cabello dorado hacia atrás para revelar mejor la profunda mirada azul de su Vínculo. Frankenstein se sonroja, congelado, los ojos un poco más abiertos antes de que se cierren abruptamente, una sonrisa de alegría ilumina todo su rostro. Se acurruca más cerca, tirando de Raizel con fuerza. —Al menos me gustaría verlo antes de decidir qué hacer. Puedo quitarlo en cualquier momento.

— _No._ —Su sonrisa se evapora mientras su agarre sobre su Maestro se aprieta. El fuego estalla una vez más en su corazón, un miedo frío hormiguea en sus extremidades. — _No harás tal cosa._ —No puede soportar la idea de perder ni un momento con su amor pasajero, especialmente por algo tan trivial. O él mismo lo arreglará, o lo amará, ya que es parte de su Raizel. No quiere arriesgar ni un segundo de la vida de su Maestro por un enfrentamiento contra el uso frívolo de poder del Señor.

—Me gustaría tenerte conmigo un poco más de tiempo. Por favor, Maestro, déjame tener tu tiempo.

Siente el cambio en su Raizel, siente la profunda tristeza brotar de su interior, no por él mismo, sino por su Vínculo. Y sabe que, por su bien, lo está intentando de verdad. Todas las concesiones que hace, incluso en su día a día, cuando ignora activamente la inclinación casual a usar su propio gran poder para cuidar de cada pequeña cosa, como es el derecho de nacimiento de cualquier Noble. Como era su costumbre durante toda su larga vida antes de que su sirviente apareciera ante él. Algo en lo que los Nobles ni siquiera piensan y, sin embargo, su Maestro se toma el tiempo para considerar cada pequeña cosa, lo que le permite tomar esas tareas por él mismo. Por más inconveniente que pueda ser para él, por mucho que lo haga sentir como un inválido, incapaz de las tonterías irreflexivas que Frankenstein ahora se dedica a hacer en su nombre. Con todo su ser, hace estas cosas, haciendo que el arreglo sea lo más agradable y fácil posible para Raizel, sirviendo golosinas para su disfrute, confeccionando ropa y arreglando que todas sus necesidades para sean satisfechas. Conoce la profundidad de la devoción de Raizel, que cambiaría su propia dependencia hacia él de esta manera. Y está agradecido, con cada fibra de su ser, que su Maestro le haya permitido esto.

Pero los grandes gastos de vida siguen ocurriendo. Todavía encuentran horrores que su Maestro se siente obligado a sofocar. Su Maestro es el desinterés mismo, y actúa en todas las cosas sólo después de hacer juicios cuidadosos. Nunca tuvo la intención de lastimarlo con sus gastos, solo buscó hacer lo que debe, lo que es correcto. Y su Maestro es de verdad, grandiosamente maravilloso, por usarse a sí mismo de esa manera. Pero Frankenstein es egoísta. Genuina y horriblemente egoísta. Le quitaría más a su Maestro, lo despojaría de cumplir sus sentencias por su cuenta, como lo ha despojado de su propia independencia. Se convertiría en su arma, sangraría por él, a su más simple capricho o inclinación. Mantendría a un lado a su precioso Maestro, reservándolo, divirtiéndolo con cada distracción placentera.

Una distracción. Raizel se despierta de su neblina de comodidad y placer ante la intrusión de las propias reflexiones de Frankenstein, su tristeza, frustración y miedo se derrama sobre su pareja. — _Esto no servirá._

—Maestro, ¿puedo tomarme una libertad? —Los ojos de Raizel adoptan una nota de curiosidad, una chispa brillante ilumina el telón de fondo de su dolor. Frankenstein ha retirado sus propios pensamientos, manteniendo a su Maestro en suspenso.

—Puedes.

Una tierna sonrisa ilumina su rostro, la anticipación y el entusiasmo se apresuran a reemplazar sus propias infelices reflexiones. Coloca a su Maestro suavemente sobre su espalda, presionando contra su costado, la piel desesperadamente presionada contra la piel. Pasando fuertes dedos a través de la etérea oscuridad de su cabello, se detiene y se queda pensativo en su sello. Lo aparta, luego lame suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, se lo lleva a la boca y succiona, un suave aliento que hace que su Maestro se estremezca.

—Mi Señor —respira lentamente, saboreando las palabras en sus labios. Una vacilación, un tartamudeo en los latidos de su corazón audible para sus propios oídos, —Cadis Etrama di Raizel. —El propio Frankenstein retrocede con placer y anticipación, diciendo palabras tan audaces, cosas que nunca antes se había atrevido a pronunciar. Presiona de nuevo contra él. —Mi Raizel. —Las largas pestañas de su Maestro se agitan mientras sus ojos se inclinan hacia atrás, completamente desprevenido e indefenso contra tal ataque. —Mi Maestro.

***

Eventualmente, Frankenstein se ve obligado a salir de su habitación a instancias de su propia sed y hambre voraces. Habiendo tomado nota de la incomodidad en sí mismo, prácticamente vuela a la cocina para rescatar comida para su Maestro. Tarareando contento, se apresura a calentar agua en la estufa y poner bandejas en el horno.

Mientras va a enjuagar sus platos en el fregadero, su mano se detiene en seco. Un residuo fresco de burbujas de jabón se adhiere a un solo plato, un rastro de agua tibia salpica a lo largo de la fría superficie del mostrador. Él frunce el ceño. No había escuchado nada que indicara la presencia de nadie más, aunque admite para sí mismo que puede estar un poco distraído. Mirando a su alrededor con renovada atención, ve varios otros indicadores de una habitación reciente: una bolsa de palomitas de maíz aún caliente en el microondas, una lata de refresco fría que apenas comenzando a sudar. Permaneciendo perfectamente quieto, no puede escuchar nada de la persona que los dejó, ni un arrastrar de pies o una pizca de aliento.

Con un bufido de burla, recoge las palomitas de maíz y el refresco en una bandeja junto con té recién hecho y galletas. Si sus empleados no van a mostrarse, también podría llevarle sus bocadillos a Raizel. Su Maestro disfruta probando cosas nuevas, después de todo.

Un destello de inspiración lo golpea y hace una pausa. Al regresar a la nevera, coge una lata de aerosol de crema batida y la agrega a la bandeja junto con las otras ofrendas. Quizás la próxima vez que salga tendrá que comprar un poco de jarabe de chocolate. O caramelo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Autora: Yaaaaaaay, smut. (＾ ▽ ＾)
> 
> ¡Gracias por toda la edición y los consejos, escspace! (Cualquier rareza persistente y/o elección de palabras poco halagadoras son todas mías, gracias).
> 
> Además, aparte, no quería desviar la atención de la escena, pero pensé que Shinwoo estaba viendo pornografía con el equivalente humano de Seira.
> 
> El siguiente capítulo está básicamente terminado, lo tendré pronto ~ <3
> 
> Notas de Traductora: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ~~~~~


End file.
